Hermione e os Rapazes
by Anne Lee B
Summary: NOVO CAP ON. Há uma morena que decide mudar. Ela dá uma reviravolta na sua vida, inclusive na de Draco Malfoy, que começa a mudar por sua causa. Jensen -OC- e Ron embrenham-se na confusão que é a vida de Hermione Jane Granger. Lê o seu diário!
1. Agosto

**AGOSTO**

* * *

12, Agosto, 2005

Querido diário,

Hermione é quem fala deste lado. Eu resolvi criar-te, pois pressinto que este ano vai ter muita coisa para assimilar, logo, mais vale começar a anotar tudo desde o início. Estamos na Toca, a casa dos Weasleys. Eu estou a partilhar o quarto com Ginny, e foi também ela quem me sugeriu que começasse a escrever. Ela também tem um diário.

Este é o quinto ano de Hogwarts, e dentro de pouco tempo, os prefeitos serão eleitos. Não me quero gabar, mas penso que vou ser eleita pela parte dos Griffindor. Sim, eu sou uma rapariga estudiosa e cumpridora das regras, embora me prefiram chamar Sabichona ou Sabe-Tudo Granger. Eu não me importo nada, desde que me deixem em paz. Os estudos são muito importantes para mim, pois venho de uma família Muggle, e é uma grande honra para mim estar numa escola destas.

Bom, vou jantar, vemo-nos depois!

* * *

12, Agosto, 2005

Querido diário,

Volto aqui, esta noite, porque decidi que devias ter um nome.

_Anne_ (faz-me lembrar Anne Frank, muito triste)

_Ester_ (também não – eu estava a pensar em quê?!)

_Mary_ (muito comum)

_Cathy_ (nome de gato)

Ah, já sei! Tan, tan, tan, tan… **JENNY**!

Então pronto, era apenas isto. ^.^

Boa noite, Jenny.

* * *

17, Agosto, 2005

Querida Jenny,

Não tenho escrito muito, pois nada tem acontecido. Temo-nos divertido muito, mas não houve nada de estranho (uau!). u.u'

Depois de acordarmos, comemos um pequeno-almoço maravilhoso que Mrs. Weasley nos prepara a mim, a Harry, a Ron e a seus irmãos, Ginny, Fred e George. Os outros três irmãos Weasley já não estão na Toca. Após termos levantado a mesa, vamos jogar Quidditch, eu e Harry contra Ron e Ginny. Fred e George preparam partidas para a sua loja.

Depois, vamos almoçar (outra refeição espectacular), e jogamos mais ou eu e Ginny ficamos a conversar no quarto, enquanto que Harry e Ron fazem o mesmo no sótão.

De vez em quando vem uma visita ou outra, mas ficam sempre tão maravilhados com Harry que nem vale a pena. Pobre Harry, é mundialmente famoso desde que nasceu, ninguém deveria ter esse azar.

É claro que há pessoas que davam tudo para ter aquilo que Harry tem, quando não fazem ideia daquilo que ele sofre. Sim, estou a falar de Draco Malfoy e a sua familiazinha de Devoradores da Morte. Que ódio! Acham que o Sangue Puro é o que vale mais, e por isso desprezam pessoas como eu, chamando-nos Sangue de Lama, ou pior.

Bom, é melhor eu não me irritar com isto agora.

Vemo-nos depois, Jenny!

* * *

25, Agosto, 2005

Querida Jenny,

Ontem recebemos as cartas que contêm os livros e o material deste ano. Três notícias.

Primeira: Sou prefeita! Mal posso acreditar!

Segunda: houve duas mudanças. Agora há apenas um prefeito por equipa, e os quatro terão uma sala comum, onde haverá um camarote para rapazes e um para raparigas. Significa que não poderei dormir no camarote dos Gryffindor…

Terceira: Malfoy foi eleito prefeito dos Slytherin. NÃO POSSO CRER! Em todas as pessoas dos Slytherin, tinham logo de escolher o idiota, o nojento, o… o…BAH! Nem vale a pena gastar o meu latim com ele!

Depois de me fartar de resmungar com isto, fomos a Hogsmeade, onde cada um foi tratar das suas coisas. Eu e Ginny fomos primeiro à Borrões e Floreados onde, por mero acaso, encontrámos quem? Pois claro, o Senhor Draco Malfoy. Ele lançou-nos um olhar malicioso e veio em direcção a nós.

- Então, então, Granger, Weasley…

- O que é que queres, Malfoy? – disse Ginny, com muita frieza na voz. Pois, era o que ele merecia!

- Weasley, vai ver se encontras um dos teus irmãos lá para o meio do pó desta loja nojenta. – disse Malfoy. Ai, apetecia-me esganá-lo! No entanto, ele virou-se para mim, como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Granger, ouvi dizer que vamos partilhar uma sala comum, não é? Vê lá se não a sujas com muita lama, sim?

- Ouve bem, Malfoy, porque só vou dizer isto uma vez. Desaparece-me daqui antes que eu te lance um feitiço que nem sabes de terra Merlim é! – e com isto puxei da minha varinha. Ele ficou mesmo assustado e fugiu dali para fora! Foi lindo de ver. Depois do murro que eu lhe dei no ano passado, parece que ele ficou com receio de mim… Sinceramente não me importo!

Vemo-nos depois, Jenny!

* * *

31, Agosto, 2005

Querida Jenny,

É amanhã! É já amanhã que começam as aulas!

Tenho de te confessar uma coisa. Ginny convenceu-me a mudar. Já não vou ser tanto aquela pessoa que todos conhecem por Sabichona.

Para começar, fiz um feitiço ao meu cabelo (com a ajuda de Mrs. Weasley, claro) para o tornar mais liso e curto. Agora não parece uma juba; está mais "domado", digamos assim. Oh, e fiz também uma franja para o lado, estilo emo, mas não me tapa o olho. Harry, Ron e os gémeos gostaram bastante deste novo "eu". Sou mais descontraída, e devo dizer que também começo a gostar mais desta faceta. Depois, tive a liberdade de levar alguma maquilhagem, pois vejo algumas raparigas da minha idade a usar, e Ginny também já começou a fazê-lo. Desconfio que é para chamar a atenção de Harry. Eu, pessoalmente, também quero encontrar um rapaz, pois desde Viktor Krum que percebo que consigo ter um namorado a sério. Eu também sonho com isso! Sou uma rapariga normal de quinze anos, não sou nenhuma aberração cuja vida é única e exclusivamente estudar!

Bom, acho que é tudo.

Vemo-nos depois, Jenny!


	2. Setembro

**SETEMBRO**

* * *

2, Setembro, 2005

Querida Jenny,

Ontem foi um alvoroço total! Mal entrei no comboio, fui logo chamada para a cabine de Dumbledore, onde estive sentada ao pé dos outros prefeitos: Luna Lovegood dos Huffelpuff (também fiquei espantada!), Draco Malfoy dos Slytherin (que idiota…) e Jensen Fleming dos Ravenclaw. Este último eu não conhecia muito bem, mas pareceu-me simpático – e giro! Tinha ficado tão giro! Estava moreno, tinha os olhos verdes e cabelos cor de mel, estilo surfista. Estava parecido com o actor Jensen Ackles, do Sobrenatural – daí o nome, claro… Que brasa! Quase me babava toda… :P continuando…

Tive de me sentar entre Luna e Jensen. Uff, ao menos não era ao pé de Malfoy. Jensen olhou-me, com interesse, penso eu. Bom, eu congelei por dentro, só sei isso! Parece que a minha mudança de visual foi para o melhor. Malfoy pareceu não reparar, mas eu também não me podia importar menos.

Depois, quando saímos, Jensen piscou-me o olho. Eu corei, mas lancei-lhe um olhar com pestanas e tudo, e fui-me embora para a minha cabine. Tinha-me esquecido de que Luna também ia para a cabine, e ela viu a troca de olhares… que vergonha, por Merlin! Bom, ela estava completamente alheia, foi essa a minha sorte.

Apressei-me a vestir a farda, e quando dei por mim já estávamos no Salão Principal, com os miúdos novos já nas equipas. Tinha estado tão alheia a tudo! Mas não importa, pois enquanto estava a falar com Harry e Ron, Jensen olhava para mim e eu para ele. Oh, aquele rapaz queima-me os fusíveis todos! Merlin, perdoa-me, mas ele tem um certo encanto que me deixa a pensar… que sortuda sou em partilhar a sala comum dos prefeitos com ele!

Depois do banquete, despedi-me de Harry, Ron e Ginny, e encaminhei os novos Gryffindor para o retrato da Dama Gorda. Disse-lhes que a palavra-passe era "Húmos-dúmos" e dirigi-me para a sala comum dos prefeitos. Quando cheguei lá, apenas Jensen estava lá, pois os caminhos para as salas comuns das outras equipas eram mais longos.

- Então… - comecei. Estava sem saber o que dizer, e estava quase a dizer-lhe boa-noite, quando ele se aproximou e me pegou na mão. O meu coração deu um pulo. Ai Jesus! Ah, perdão… Ai, Merlin! E depois, quando eu sorria timidamente, fiz algo que nunca pensei fazer. Eu beijei-o! Ele foi apanhado de surpresa, mas retribuiu. E devo dizer, não sei bem se Krum o supera… não sei mesmo!

Mas… o raio do Malfoy tinha de aparecer para estragar tudo! Bolas!

- Granger! A fazer novas experiências?

- Não, Malfoy. Até diria que sou mais experiente que tu! – disse, com desdém. Jensen ficou calado, embora aborrecido. Senti pena dele, mas tinha de fazer Malfoy sofrer.

- A sério? Então já beijaste o porco dos Weasleys, foi?

- Não, eu já beijei o Krum. E o máximo que tu deves ter feito foi beijar aquela Parkinson horrorosa! Ela ou uma das tias dela. – nisto, Jensen partira-se a rir e Luna entrara na nossa sala comum, completamente nas nuvens.

- Oh, tu não fazes ideia das pessoas com quem eu estive envolvido, Sangue de Lama. E chamar o Krum ao barulho? Tu deves tê-lo enfeitiçado ou algo do género. Ninguém resiste aos teus feitiços, Granger. Nem os profes, que caem nas tuas armadilhas que nem patinhos… É realmente pena, Fleming, que também caias nisto. – abanou a cabeça e foi-se embora. Mas o que raio era isto? Eu não estava para perder tempo com idiotas como ele.

Despedi-me de Luna, que continuava a não participar de modo algum na conversa, e disse a Jensen que não se preocupasse com Draco, porque ele era um parvo. Ele não se importou com o que ele dizia. Que querido! Depois, beijou-me na bochecha e foi-se deitar, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Eu também me fui deitar, mas estava tão contente e extasiada que não consegui adormecer.

Hoje, como estava um dia muito bonito, fomos todos para ao pé do lago, sentar-nos na sombra de uma árvore. Eu resolvi apresentar Jensen a Harry, Ron e Ginny. Eles acharam-no muito simpático.

- Ele é muito giro! – murmurou Ginny. Eu ri-me, internamente. É, eu sei que tenho muita sorte, mas ainda ninguém sabe que andamos, ou seja lá o que estamos a fazer.

Estávamos lá todos calmamente (eu, Jensen, Ginny, Harry, Ron e Luna), quando vi Malfoy do outro lado do campo a meter-se com uma Slytherin do sexto ano. Ele olhava alternadamente para mim e para ela, quando a rapariga abanou a cabeça e se foi embora, ter com umas amigas.

Eu parti-me a rir! Os outros olharam para mim, espantados, e eu expliquei-lhes que Draco tinha levado uma tampa. Eles também se riram, principalmente Ron. Jensen também se riu, mas fitou-me com aqueles olhos profundos e provocadores… POR MERLIN!

Durante o resto do dia, Malfoy esteve muito mal-humorado, mas não se ficou por uma simples Slytherin do sexto ano, ele foi logo atacar duas do sétimo! Pobres raparigas… e o mais estranho é que uma delas pareceu interessada! Oh Merlin, o inferno desceu à Terra?

À noite, quando entrei na sala comum, vi Malfoy enrolado com aquela rapariga do sétimo ano, num dos sofás. Blargh, que nojo! Estava prestes a correr para ir para o meu camarote, quando o senhor-que-beijou-mais-pessoas-que-a-sangue-de-lama-Granger reparou em mim, e descolou-se da miúda Slytherin.

- Ora, ora, Granger… a andar por aqui a estas horas ou a espiar? Talvez a tomar umas notas…é o que tu sabes fazer melhor, não é?

- Quanto é que ele te pagou, pobre coitada? – disse, com um suspiro. Ironicamente, Malfoy corou como um tomate e ela virou-se contra ele, zangada. Eu esperava tudo, menos isto.

- Tu disseste que ninguém saberia, Draquinho! – disse, irada e magoada. Com um salto, foi-se embora. Eu não podia deixar de sentir pena dela, mas estava tão pasmada que não pude dizer nada.

- Fizeste isto tudo por mim, Draquinho? – disse eu, num tom inocente.

Ele ficou furioso e foi-se embora para o seu camarote.

E aqui estou eu, a escrever tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dois dias. Eu tinha razão, tu acabaste por ser muito útil! =)

Vemo-nos depois, Jenny!

* * *

10, Setembro, 2005

Querida Jenny,

Tem acontecido muita coisa ultimamente, mas eu tenho tido tantos trabalhos de casa e tanto para estudar que chego à minha cama completamente estafada e sem vontade de te escrever. Hoje dou por mim a escrever numa aula de Runas Antigas! Por Merlin, se te apanham estou tão feita! Bom, é melhor apressar-me a contar-te tudo.

Vai haver um Baile de Natal, semelhante ao do ano passado, mas sem o propósito de unir escolas, uma vez que somos apenas nós que estamos cá. Bom, são os prefeitos, com a ajuda dos professores, quem vai organizar o Baile, o que significa que vamos abrir a festa, com uma dança! Espero ficar com Jensen, mas se Luna ficar com Draco, vou mesmo ter pena dela. Essa é uma decisão dos professores… :(

Segundo assunto: Jensen gosta mesmo de mim! E eu acho que também estou a começar a gostar muito dele! A nossa relação baseia-se em provocações e esse género de coisas, e eu nunca me senti tão viva na minha vida. E é mesmo bom!

Há uns dias, comecei a usar eyeliner, algo que não dá lá muito nas vistas, mas teve o efeito contrário do que eu esperava. Ele começou logo a olhar-me com outros olhos, e eu não digo que não gostei!

Nessa mesma noite, quando cheguei à sala comum, mais cedo do que o previsto, Jensen estava lá, sentado num dos sofás ao pé da lareira. Eu fui lá, sentar-me ao lado dele. Ele estava muito pensativo, e eu perguntei-lhe o que se passava.

- Oh, nada de mais. Tenho andado um pouco cansado, só isso. Ouve… Tu queres ir a Hogsmeade comigo, no próximo mês?

- Eu? Contigo? Eu… Claro!

E nisto, abraçámo-nos. Depois, envolveu a minha cintura com o seu braço, e beijou-me. A sério, se eu tiver um ataque cardíaco, a culpa é dele! (mas eu não me importo, mesmo assim) Mas logo fomos interrompidos por… Harry e Ron? Uau, esta é nova! Enfim…

- Cof, cof… Mione! Podemos entrar? – disse Ron, um pouco chateado. Estaria ele ciumento?

E depois começámos a falar. Eles diziam que sentiam muito a minha falta, e de vez em quando Ron lançava uns olhares irados a Jensen. Harry dizia que eu teria de passar mais tempo com eles, e eu tentava! Tentava mesmo, mas com tantos trabalhos e com os deveres dos prefeitos, chegava a esta sala comum estafada, e não me apetecia fazer nada a não ser dormir.

Têm havido algumas desavenças entre mim e o "Draquinho", mas agora não vou escrevê-las. Talvez publique um livro com todas elas. ^.^

De resto, só tenho a dizer que os treinos de Quidditch já começaram, e assim vou passar ainda menos tempo com Ron, Harry e Ginny.

E pronto, vemo-nos depois, Jenny.

* * *

23, Setembro, 2005

Querida Jenny,

Ontem houve o primeiro jogo de Quiddich, Gryffindor/Slytherin. Luna levou o seu chapéu com um leão (que ruge de cada vez que os Gryffindor marcam um ponto) e eu estava lá com ela, a torcermos por Gryffindor, obviamente. Ron tinha feito umas boas defesas (e aí as pessoas que torciam pelos Gryffindor gritavam "O WEASLEY É O NOSSO REI"), mas deixara entrar dois (os Slytherin gritavam "O WEASLEY É O REI DO LIXO"), enquanto que Harry e Malfoy procuravam vorazmente a snitch dourada. George, penso eu, marcara um ponto, e Fred dois, logo, estava 30-20.

A meio do jogo, estávamos ainda a ganhar, 130-90, e a snitch ainda não tinha sido apanhada. Nenhum dos rapazes a tinha visto.

De repente, um dos Slytherin (penso que foi a Parkinson. Agora percebo porque é que a têm na equipa) foi de encontro a Ron, que caiu da vassoura. Eu dei um grito, mas não fui a única. Ele caiu de costas de uma altura enorme! O jogo fora adiado, e eu desci o mais rapidamente que podia até a Ron, mas ele já estava rodeado pelos irmãos, (Ginny chorava desalmadamente) por Harry e por Dumbledore e McGonagall. Ele tinha desmaiado.

Fomos para a enfermaria, e eu fiquei junto dele toda a noite, enquanto que os outros iam alternando. Era egoísta da minha parte, mas eu disse-lhes que, como era prefeita, tinha de ficar lá. Lá para as onze da noite, estava eu com Harry, e Ron acordou. Eu dei um pulo, e dei-lhe um abraço apertado (estava a choramingar). Ele ficou um pouco baralhado, e tão vermelho como os seus cabelos, mas depois de Madame Pomfrey lhe explicar, ele conseguiu recordar-se do que acontecera. Ao que parece, torceu o pulso, pois caiu em cima dele, mas foi apenas isso. Que sorte! Estava mesmo preocupada.

Por volta da uma da manhã, fui buscar uns quantos livros ao meu quarto, e também te fui buscar a ti. Tomei um duche rápido e voltei para ao pé de Ron. Fiz os trabalhos de Runas Antigas e de Herbologia, e agora estou a contar-te tudo que se passou ontem.

Penso que é tudo. Vemo-nos depois, Jenny!

* * *

25, Setembro, 2005

Querida Jenny,

A partir de hoje, vamos começar a organizar o Baile de Natal. Eu estou muito entusiasmada! Para além disso, o romance Granger/Fleming está a ir maravilhosamente bem! Ontem apercebi-me de que ele era muito romântico.

Tinha tomado um duche rápido, encontrara Ginny pelo caminho e estávamos a descer para o Salão Principal, quando Jensen nos encontrou.

- Oi, Ginny. Hermione, podemos falar? – disse ele, com um sorriso acolhedor. Eu logo lhe disse que sim! Fiquei encostada a uma parede, a ouvi-lo.

- Não te esqueceste do que há neste sábado, pois não? – disse, esperançado.

- Para ser sincera… – e fiz um ar pensativo – Sei! Claro que sei, Jensen. – era o fim de semana de Hogsmeade.

- Bom… então acho que é só isso. – e virou-me costas, mas eu sabia que ele tramava alguma. Então, quando se virou de novo para mim, tinha uma rosa vermelha na mão e um grande sorriso na cara. O meu rosto iluminou-se. Ninguém me tinha feito algo tão atencioso! Deu-me a rosa, acrescentando "uma flor para uma flor" (e aí eu corei imenso) e deu-me um beijo na bochecha. As irmãs Patil e Lavender, que estavam a passar por ali, deram um suspiro, e disseram algo do género entre elas:

- Ninguém me faz coisas destas…

- Que sorte! Primeiro o Krum, depois o borracho do Fleming!

Eu ri-me internamente, e fiquei a pensar. Realmente tenho mesmo sorte! :D

Depois, o dia correu razoavelmente bem. Apenas uma ou outra vez, ouvia Malfoy a mandar bocas a respeito de mim e de Jensen, mas não me importei. Tanto quanto sabia, podia ser inveja…

E aqui estou eu, no Salão Principal, a escrever-te esta carta. É de manhã, e estou a comer com um apetite voraz. Mas não me importo, desde que não fique muito gorda…

Vemo-nos depois, Jenny!

* * *

26, Setembro, 2005

Querida Jenny,

Ontem correu tudo bem, dentro do possível, é claro. Depois do pequeno-almoço, fui para a aula de Poções, com o Snape. Andava um pouco distraída, e o profe achou que era altura de me apanhar a não saber uma resposta, mas enganou-se! Respondi correctamente à sua pergunta, e ele deixou de ser tão pretensioso, durante o resto da aula… *riso maléfico*

Depois, à noite, Jensen, Luna, Malfoy e eu estávamos a decidir o que faríamos para o baile.

- Devíamos usar todos verde e cinzento nas roupas.

- Eu podia fazer brincos de beterraba para todas as raparigas!

- Eu não sei bem. Nunca fui a um baile, nem sequer tenho jeito para estas coisas…

- Não, já sei! Podíamos fazer um baile de máscaras! Assim, todos podem ir como quiserem! – disse eu, interrompendo-os a todos.

- Para uma ideia de uma Sangue de Lama, nem é má de todo. – Ai, que raiva! Se as maldições imperdoáveis não dessem um bilhete directo de ida a Azkaban… u.u'

- Ora, cala-te, Malfoy. Eu acho que é uma óptima ideia!

- E… e podíamos fazer um concurso! Os pares podiam combinar como iriam, e o conjunto mais original ganhava. – disse Luna. Quando tinha a cabeça assente na Terra, até tinha boas ideias!

- Eu acho que podemos fazer isso, sim.

- Mas, e a decoração, como é que vai ficar?

E nisto, conseguimos trabalhar todos em conjunto, até com o Malfoy! Fiquei espantada com ele, sinceramente. Ele lá amuou um bocado, mas depois combinou as coisas connosco como se nada fosse.

Hoje, Jensen estava um pouco ausente, não falou muito comigo. Tentei perguntar-lhe o que se passava, mas ele fazia um sorriso amarelo e dizia que eu era linda… (eu sei que sou, mas também não exageremos… :P)

Ups, já me esquecia! Amanhã tenho de entregar um papel com as nossas ideias à professora McGonagall. É melhor despachar-me! Até depois!

Oh, e mais uma coisa: o jogo de Quidditch que fora adiado passou para daqui a dois dias! (e no dia a seguir vamos a Hogsmeade)

Até depois, Jenny!

* * *

28, Setembro, 2005

Querida Jenny,

Hoje realizou-se o jogo de Quidditch que tinha sido adiado. Quando estávamos a ganhar 40-20, um dos beaters dos Slytherin tentou derrubar Ron com uma bludger, de novo. Mas eles não param? Felizmente, nada aconteceu (boa, Ron!), mas pouco tempo de pois ficámos a perder 50-40. Passou muito tempo sem que nenhuma das equipas tivesse marcado ponto nenhum, quando se ouve o comentador a dizer:

- E Malfoy mergulha num voo espectacularmente batoteiro…

- Jordan…

- Desculpe, professora McGonagall… Bom, como estava a dizer, Potter consegue alcançá-lo de forma muito limpa, ao contrário de certos beaters dos Slytherin…

- Estou a avisar-te…

- Peço desculpa. E de repente, Malfoy e Harry chocam! (de quem será a culpa?) Pronto, professora, já parei.

Eu não parava de rir com isto, e ninguém prestava atenção ao jogo, sem contar com Malfoy e Harry. Até os outros jogadores estavam distraídos.

- E Malfoy vai ao chão! Toma, é para aprenderes a não…

- JORDAN!

- Mas…

- Jordan, se voltas mais uma vez a…

- E HARRY APANHA A SNITCH!!! GRYFFINDOR GANHAAA!

Nisto, a professora esqueceu-se de repreender Jordan, e gritava de alegria. Todos estavam contentíssimos, inclusive eu, é claro.

À noite, os gémeos levaram imensas Cervejas de Manteiga para a sala comum, e eu fiz-lhes companhia. Pedi desculpa a Jensen, pois éramos para nos encontrar, mas ele compreendeu.

A festa estava de arromba. De alguma forma, Fred e George também conseguiram trazer fogo-de-artifício, à socapa, para a escola, então haviam dragões cor-de-rosa e amarelos a voar de um lado para o outro, e desapareciam, passado pouco tempo. Também havia Fadas Duradouras, que ficavam lá toda a noite. Eram criaturas maravilhosas, e transmitiam calma, onde quer que fossem.

Lá ao longe, sentada num sofá, estava Ginny, com um ar abatido. Fui lá ter com ela.

- Então, o que se passa?

- Eu… não sei bem, mas… – e nisto começou a corar.

- Tem a ver com um rapaz, não tem? – disse, amavelmente. Claro. Quando as raparigas estão assim, tem a ver com Harry Potter. - O Harry fez-te alguma coisa, Ginny? – desta vez não poderia permitir que ele a magoasse. Bolas, estava a ficar cada vez mais parecida com Ron! o.O'

- Não… O quê? Como é que… Oh, é demasiado óbvio, não é? – e depois começou num pranto. Eu tentei ser gentil com ela.

- Ei, o que é que aconteceu? Conta-me, talvez eu te possa ajudar…

- Bom, eu vejo-o a sair com aquelas raparigas todas, e penso que nunca estarei à altura delas…

- Oh, não fiques assim. Ele considera-te uma grande amiga, e além disso, as outras raparigas não passam as férias com ele, nem o conhecem há tanto tempo como tu. Podes considerar isso como uma vantagem! – a partir daquele momento ela ficou mais entusiasmada, e eu senti-me bem ao fazê-la feliz.

Depois, fui ter com Ron e Harry, e eles estavam felicíssimos, é claro. Dei-lhes os meus parabéns, e abracei-os. Ron ficou muito vermelho, mas eu já estava habituada às suas reacções. Em vez de ficar e pensar no porquê de ele ter corado, ri-me.

Quando chegou a hora de ir, despedi-me de todos e fui ter à minha sala comum. Nela, encontrei Malfoy com um pergaminho na mão, a chorar. Fiquei espantada. Nunca o vira a chorar, ele parecia mais… humano, talvez? Vulnerável, é isso.

- Malfoy, estás bem?

- O que estás aqui a fazer? Vai a correr contar aos teus amigos que me viste a chorar, para eles poderem gozar comigo. De que estás à espera? – disse, com azedume. Eu fiquei magoada com aquelas palavras. Embora ele não me conhecesse muito bem, devia saber que eu não era como ele.

- O que é que aconteceu, posso ajudar em alguma…

- Vai-te embora, Granger, ninguém me pode ajudar. Não me ouviste? Vai-te embora!

- Não vou, Malfoy. Tu podes chamar-me todos os nomes que quiseres, podes magoar-me com todas as palavras, mas eu não me vou embora, porque eu sei que te posso ajudar com alguma coisa.

- Muito bem. Não vais tu, vou eu. – e assim, levantou-se e foi-se embora para a ala dos rapazes.

Ai, eu não consigo compreender esta pessoa, Merlin! Quando alguém o quer ajudar, ele vira costas? Bom, deve ser por eu ser uma Sangue de Lama, como ele diz. Ò.ó

Até depois, Jenny!

* * *

29, Setembro, 2005

Querida Jenny,

Hoje aconteceram umas coisas que me deixaram com os nervos em franja. Eis os factos.

De manhã, acordei cedo, para me arranjar para ir a Hogsmeade com Jensen. Estava muito entusiasmada. Vesti uma saia curta e uma camisa, com uns botões despertados ^.^, pois não estava muito frio. Pelo sim, pelo não, levei um casaco na mão e meias até ao joelho. Não pus gravata, porque assim ficava melhor. Dei um jeito ao cabelo (fiz uma trança) e pus eyeliner preto e gloss cor-de-rosa claro. O gloss não dá muito nas vistas, e eu acho que é muito sexy ^.^

Desci para tomar o pequeno-almoço, e eu e Ginny falávamos animadamente, quando vi pelo canto do olho Malfoy a lançar olhares irados a Jensen (acho eu! Ultimamente tenho andado com a mania da perseguição…). Bem, aquilo era estranho! Depois, Malfoy virou-se na minha direcção, e baixou logo o olhar. Talvez fosse devido ao que aconteceu ontem à noite. Não fiz muito caso disso.

Por volta das onze e meia, comecei a dirigir-me para a entrada principal, onde eu e Jensen combinámos encontrar-nos. Passei por vários caminhos, e cheguei à estátua da mulher com um só olho. Fiquei estática com o que via à minha frente. Jensen a curtir com… Pansy Parkinson?! OMHE!!! Raiva, dor e surpresa foram apenas alguns dos sentimentos que vinham à tona naquele momento. Eles não pareciam ter notado a minha presença, por isso fui-me embora, a chorar para uma casa de banho qualquer. Lá, encontrei Ginny e Luna. Ginny também chorava.

- Oh, não fiques assim, ele é apenas um rapaz… - ouvia Luna dizer-lhe, afagando-lhe o cabelo ao mesmo tempo. Não deixei de pensar que aquele era um momento irónico. Estranhamente, comecei-me a rir. Elas olhavam para mim como se fosse louca.

- Ele é apenas um rapaz… com certeza viste-o a beijar outra, não? Pois, eu vi o meu pseudo-ex-namorado a beijar a pêga da Pansy Parkinson! – eu não me consegui conter, e após esta confissão chorei, e chorei muito. Ginny parara de chorar e ela e Luna vieram consolar-me. Elas são mesmo boas amigas, mesmo Luna sendo um pouco… lunática, de vez em quando.

Depois, fomos para Hogsmeade, todas juntas. Eu estava bem mais contente, pois fora enganada, mas agora não o seria mais. Um pensamento ocorreu-me. Na abertura do Baile, com quem iria? Jensen estava fora de questão, mas Malfoy…

Fui interrompida pelo barulho vindo do Três Vassouras. Vi lá Harry e Ron, a conversarem com Dean. Ginny ficou paralisada no hall de entrada. Zangada, dirigi-me a Harry.

- Harry James Potter! Precisamos de ter uma conversinha!

Ele parecia assustado, mas seguiu-me até a um sítio mais privado. Parecia achar que, se não fosse, as consequências seriam ainda piores.

- Quem é que tu beijaste hoje, Harry? – perguntei, muito séria. Ele continuava sem perceber.

- O que… eu… o que é que tu tens a ver com isso, Hermione Jane Granger? – agora parecia zangado comigo.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver, mas só te digo, para teres cuidado, ou então também Ron se virará contra ti!

- O quê? Estás a falar do quê?

- Ao andares com outras pessoas, pode haver alguém que fique magoada com isso.

- Mas… tu não estás a dizer que gostas de mim, não? É que… nós somos muito amigos, Mione, eu não quero estragar…

- Não, não sou eu, seu tonto. É alguém que tu nunca pensarias que fosse. Acho eu… Bom, agora vamos embora, sim?

Fomos ter com os outros, e eu levei Ginny e Luna para lá, também. Ela sentia-se um pouco envergonhada, e ficou muito calada enquanto lá estávamos. Espero que Harry veja que é ela.

Depois, os rapazes foram à loja dos equipamentos de Quidditch, e nós continuámos lá. Eu ofereci-me para ir buscar umas Cervejas de Manteiga, e quando cheguei ao balcão vi Draco Malfoy a beber um Uísque de Fogo. Ele estava maluco!

- Malfoy, o que estás a fazer?

- Deixa-me em paz, Granger. – sim, dava para ver que ele estava um pouco bêbado.

- Eu… eu sou a Pansy, Draco. Como pudeste? Eu não sou essa… Sangue de Lama… - disse, com a voz sedutora. Não parecia bem a voz dessa idiota, mas resultou. Sorriu e eu continuei. – Draco, não queres voltar para o castelo? Estaríamos bem mais confortáveis lá, não concordas?

E pisquei-lhe o olho. Não sei porque estava a fazer isto, mas se o deixasse ali, provavelmente ainda faria um disparate qualquer.

Ajudei-o a levantar-se, e ele não parava de me beijar e dizer coisas obscenas. Pedi desculpa às raparigas, e eu e Malfoy fomos para o castelo. Ele continuava abraçado a mim. Encaminhei-o para a nossa sala comum, e sentei-o num dos sofás. Ele puxou-me para o seu colo, e eu tentei resistir, mas achei que ele não faria nada. Continuava a achar que eu era a Parkinson. Não parava de me beijar. Beijava-me o pescoço, punha as mãos nas minhas costas… e beijou-me na boca. Não sei porque não o empurrei, mas continuei a beijá-lo. Sim, ele estava bêbado, mas por alguma razão eu não me importei. Ele parecia estranhamente atraente, Merlin! Eu nem sei o que dizer, mas só sei que ele também beija muito bem! Tinha uns lábios muito doces, e atacava a minha boca com ferocidade.

- Oh, Granger… oh, Granger! – gemeu. Eu parei. Então ele sabia que era eu. Estava sem saber o que fazer. Levantei-me, e ele olhou para mim, a sorrir. – sim, eu sei que és tu. Não estou assim tão bêbado para não te distinguir da Parkinson. Afinal, eu quase nem bebi…

Ele puxou-me pelo braço, e eu não ofereci resistência. Estava demasiado surpresa. Sentou-me de novo no seu colo, ainda a sorrir. Desta vez, colocou as mãos na minha cara, e eu fiz o mesmo. Então, aproximou o seu rosto do meu e beijou-me gentilmente. Era um beijo mais leve, menos duro. Eu podia ficar ali eternamente, mas passados alguns segundos, vejo duas pessoas a entrar. OMHE, são Jensen e Parkinson. Ele fez uma cara de espanto, algo teatral.

- Hermione! O que… como é que me pudeste fazer isto? – disse, num tom completamente falso. Eu já me estava a passar.

- COMO?! OLHA, DA MESMA MANEIRA QUE TU FIZESTE, SEU ANIMAL NOJENTO E DESPREZÍVEL! – Malfoy estava a tentar acalmar-me, mas sem muito sucesso. – Não, larga-me, Malfoy… larga-me!

Jensen estava completamente aturdido, e Pansy não entendia nada. Claro, aquela burrinha não vê um dragão à frente nem que ele lhe queime o rabo…

Depois disto, Jensen foi-se embora, confuso com esta reviravolta. Pansy já se tinha pisgado, e eu olhava para Malfoy visivelmente assustada.

- Desculpa, eu… é melhor ires deitar-te, vais apanhar uma ressaca bem grande, presumo. Eu… falamos disto depois, se te lembrares.

- Eu vou lembrar-me, Granger. Eu disse-te, não bebi lá muito assim. Mas vou deitar-me, estou um bocado cansado. – disse, com um ar infeliz.

- Tem a ver com ontem à noite, não tem?

- Hoje não, Granger, por favor.

- Pronto… tchau, e vai deitar-te, por favor!

- Sim, mãe…

Surpreendentemente, ele foi.

E pronto, aqui estou eu a contar-te as novidades.

Ai, a minha vida acabou de se complicar imenso! Primeiro, Jensen é um idiota, e pode apodrecer no canto mais obscuro que eu não me importo.

Segundo, tenho de arranjar uma maneira de juntar Harry e Ginny. Eles foram feitos um para o outro!

Terceiro, Malfoy, alguém que eu jurei odiar para o resto da minha vida, acabou de se tornar meu… amigo? Será essa a palavra? Talvez.

É tudo, Jenny! Até depois!

* * *

30, Setembro, 2005

Querida Jenny,

Hoje tive um tempo na aula de Poções para falar um pouco com Harry e Ron.

Primeiro, falei com Harry. Ou melhor, ele é que veio falar comigo.

- Herms! – disse, com um pouco à-vontade que significava que ele não estava ali para falar de Quidditch. – Ouve, eu não sei de quem é que estavas a falar ontem, mas… essa pessoa gosta de mim a sério, é?

Eu tive de me conter para não lhe berrar na cara que era Ginny, ou de me rir como uma doida na cara dele.

- Harry… Ela é maluca por ti desde há imenso tempo! Como é que tu não percebes que a Gi… ah, que a miúda gosta de ti?!

Ai, estes rapazes…

Entretanto, reparei que Malfoy me mirava pelo canto do olho, com um ar interrogativo. Oh, aquele rapaz é uma confusão, quem conseguirá compreendê-lo? E ainda dizem que as raparigas são complicadas… -_-'

Quer dizer, durante cinco anos anda a dizer que me odeia, que eu sou uma Sangue de Lama Desprezível, para agora, que eu mudei de visual e temos uma sala-comum, me tratar mais ou menos decentemente, andar a sofrer alterações de humor que nem Merlin compreende!

Oh, já percebi. Aquele fuinha maldito (sim, fuinha!) só quer é levar-me para a cama! Agora faz sentido. Ele dizia sempre que o meu cabelo era humilhante, agora que lhe dou um jeito já o acha muito sexy! E termos uma sala-comum também é óptimo para ele… Ò.ó Aquele miserável…

Mas ele que nem pense que eu não lhe dou guerra. Que Merlin seja minha testemunha, eu vou armar-lhe uma cilada, para ele ver quem é que se ri no fim. Como é que eu pensei que ele podia mudar?

Durante o dia, Jensen tentava falar comigo, mas eu ignorei-o, embora desse para ver que ele estava mesmo arrependido. Talvez o perdoe, passado um mês ou dois de eterno… "suplicamento". Nem sei se essa palavra existe. :P

Voltei para o quarto, depois do jantar, e fiquei a pensar muito. Os rapazes só me complicaram a vida, este ano. E mesmo o Harry! Ele está a demonstrar ser mesmo muito burro (quase tanto como a Pansy Parkinson!)

Vemo-nos depois, Jenny!


	3. Outubro

**OUTUBRO**

* * *

17, Outubro, 2005

Querida Jenny,

Desculpa não ter aparecido muito, mas ontem aconteceu uma coisa que não estava mesmo prevista, embora te deva contar o que aconteceu há cerca de duas semanas, antes.

Estávamos os quatro prefeitos na sala-comum. Eu a falar com Luna e ambos os rapazes a fixarem pontos diferentes da sala. Draco sorria para mim como só ele sabia fazer, com aquela boca a fazer um sorriso de sarcasmo misturado com luxúria. Devia pensar que me possuía. Humpf! De qualquer maneira, sorria-lhe sedutoramente, de volta. Ele caía que nem um patinho.

A professora McGonagall veio informar-nos dos pares para o Baile de Natal. Ela disse também que o Harry e o par que ele escolhesse iriam também connosco. Tenho mesmo de lhe dar umas dicas…

Enfim, ficou decidido que eu iria com… penso que é mais fácil se eu disser com quem Luna irá. OK, então, Luna irá com… o Jensen! (ou seja, eu fiquei com o Draco. Ele lançou-me um olhar bastante pretensioso – como só ele fazia - quando soube)

Eu fiquei indiferente a este facto. Jensen era abominável e Malfoy… bem esse era definitivamente pior, mas nessa altura lembrei-me que poderia fazer a minha vingança no dia do Baile. Já tenho tudo pronto, mas dar-te-ei mais detalhes quando tudo acontecer. Agora sim, é motivo para fazer o meu *riso maléfico*.

Falando agora de ontem, ouvi Harry, Ron, Seamus e Dean a falarem uns com os outros sobre os pares do Baile. Harry estava mesmo confuso, mas pelo que percebi da conversa, não tinha falado nada sobre a "rapariga mistério" aos outros. Ele parecia envergonhado. Quando se apercebeu da minha presença, parecia aliviado. Penso que ele não queria mesmo nada conversar sobre aquilo. Veio falar comigo, em vez disso.

- Herm, ainda não consegui descobrir essa rapariga! Estou farto de tentar ver, tenho olhado para todas as raparigas mais atentamente, mas nada…

- Tu estás a brincar comigo? Harry… É alguém que… bom, para começar ela é da nossa equipa, e depois, não é da nossa idade.

Ele pareceu chocado com aquela informação, e ia dizer qualquer coisa, mas Seamus interrompeu-nos.

- Hermione! Hermione! Hei, anda cá.

- Diz, o que foi?

- Ah… eu, o Ron tem uma coisa para te perguntar.

- Sim? Ron, diz lá.

- Bom, nós estávamos aqui a falar do Baile, e… Bom, eu pensei que… como tu és uma rapariga e… nós somos rapazes, não é?

- Bem visto, Ron. Agora, por favor, sê Gryffindor e diz lá o que tens a dizer.

Já sabia onde isto ia dar. Ele usou a mesma táctica no ano passado, mas nessa altura já eu tinha sido convidada. Infelizmente, ele armou uma cena enorme em pleno Baile e eu acabei muito triste, a chorar no meio das escadas.

- Já tens par… tu sabes… para o Baile?

- Eu… não sei bem, como os prefeitos vão abri-lo, e vamos em pares, mas eu não quero passar o resto da noite com o Malfoy. O problema é que eu não sei se posso trocar… pergunto amanhã à professora McGonagall e depois dou-te uma resposta, está bem?

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Estava vermelho como um tomate, como os seus cabelos. Oh, ele corava por tudo, realçando as suas imensas sardas.

Numa parte desta resposta, mentira-lhe, mas também tinha sido verdadeira. Por um lado, todo o contacto com Draco era desnecessário, mas seria nessa noite que eu planeava armar-lhe a cilada.

Após ter perguntado à professora como seria a logística dos pares, informei Ron de que poderia ir com ele. Ele parecia feliz, mas depressa desapareceu.

À noite, estivemos a treinar para o Baile, no Salão Principal. As mesas desapareceram e foram substituídas por um chão encerado, e por um aparelho estranho, ao fundo, que emitia música.

Luna e Jensen dançavam numa ponta do Salão, e eu e Malfoy fazíamos o mesmo na outra ponta. A diferença era que eles eram muito desajeitados, enquanto que eu e o meu par parecíamos fluir com a música. Era uma valsa lenta, mas nós mexíamos os nossos corpos como um só. Ele olhava para mim calmamente, nem se apercebendo do que estava para vir. Eu sorri-lhe. Ele parou de se mexer, e pegou-me na cara, como na outra noite. Baixou as mãos para a minha cintura, e retomou a dança, mas desta vez estávamos de olhos fechados e bocas coladas. Eu permaneci com as minhas mãos descaídas sobre os seus ombros, mas depois coloquei-as mais acima, no seu pescoço. Ele beijava-me de forma humana e calma, sem complicações.

E foi com esse beijo que eu entendi.

E se ele não quisesse mesmo levar-me para a cama?

E se ele quisesse apenas mudar?

Era assim tão improvável um Malfoy querer ser bonzinho?

Talvez ele quisesse a minha ajuda para mudar.

Se esse fosse o caso, então ajudá-lo-ia.

Será que…

Não, não é possível.

Mas, remotamente, estaria eu a apaixonar-me por aquele que outrora chamara de inimigo para o resto da vida?

Não, não é possível. -.-

Falamos depois, Jenny! (agora estou demasiado confusa para responder a estas perguntas)

* * *

23, Outubro, 2005

Querida Jenny,

Mais uma noite a treinarmos arduamente para o Baile de Natal.

É claro, Luna e Jensen raramente acertavam os passos, mas eu e _ele _estávamos a ir bem. Quer dizer, bem na dança, não tão bem na nossa relação (de amizade, ou lá o que quer que fosse aquilo…), pois_ ele_ ignorava-me.

Trocávamos as palavras obrigatórias um com o outro, mas para além disso, mais nada. Mal acabava a aula, _ele_ saía rapidamente da sala. Isto era, porém, um pouco difícil de se concretizar, visto que durante os treinos tínhamos de estar de mãos dadas e _ele_ com a mão na minha cintura (esta ideia agradava-me mais do que eu gostaria…)

_Ele_ entrou no Salão, menos egocêntrico que antes, mais cabisbaixo. Eu fingi que não vi. Jensen olhava alternadamente para mim e para Luna, com ar de cachorrinho abandonado. Não devias ter-me feito o que fizeste! Muito bem feito, seu idiota, agora é para aprenderes! Ele tinha ficado bastante envergonhado, depois disso.

A música começou a tocar, lenta e hipnótica como antes. Eu e _ele _aproximámo-nos devagar, depois torceu o nariz e deu-me uma mão e colocou a outra na minha cintura. A minha cara queimava, mas _ele_ pareceu não se importar com isso.

Começámos com os primeiros passos (dahhh, é óbvio que se começa com os primeiros passos…), e passado um bocado _ele_ já se estava a acostumar com a música, e estava já mais confortável ao pé de mim. Chegou-se mais junto a mim, e assim estávamos com os nossos corpos colados, como se estivéssemos sozinhos. Não sei porquê, mas tentei beijá-lo, só que _ele_ virou a cara, embora desse para ver que _ele_ queria aquilo tanto como eu. Lágrimas vieram-me aos olhos, e eu não fiz esforço para detê-las. Eu _queria_ que _ele_ visse o efeito que tinha em mim. A sua cara transformou-se, ficando agora transtornada, ao ver-me chorar.

- Porquê? Porque choras, não faças isso, por favor… - murmurou _ele_, mais para si.

Eu respondi-lhe, apesar de tudo.

- Porque não te consigo compreender… Há uma semana, estava tudo bem, mas agora, não percebo. – disse, também num murmúrio, parando apenas para enxugar as pequenas gostas de sal. Elas teimavam em reaparecer, por isso deixei-as continuar.

- Não Hermione, não estava nada bem… Nada, mesmo. Eu não sou assim, nunca fui nem nunca serei.

_Ele_ parou de se mover em círculos. Jensen e Luna já se tinham retirado. Agora, éramos só nós dois. Puxou-me gentilmente para o degrau que separava a mesa dos professores das dos alunos, e sentou-se. Eu segui os seus movimentos. _Ele_ olhou para mim, seriamente, com uma expressão de dor estampada.

- Ouve… Eu nunca irei mudar. Tentes o que tentares, nunca conseguirás com que eu deixe de ser o idiota Sangue Puro que despreza os Sangue de Lama como tu. Por favor, tenta compreender-me. E peço-te, não fales novamente comigo, porque eu não te quero magoar.

_Ele_ limpou uma lágrima da minha cara, e aproximou-se de mim, beijando-me pela _última vez_. Sussurrou um "desculpa" meio atrapalhado, e deixou-me ali, a chorar.

Sim, foi aí que eu entendi que me havia apaixonado por _ele_, e que _ele _tinha partido o meu coração.

Eu não queria armar uma vingança contra _ele_, eu queria apenas que _ele_ me _amasse_… e se não pudesse ser da mesma maneira que eu, pelo menos o_ mínimo_ que _ele_ conseguisse. Isso bastava.

:'(

Até depois, Jenny… (ou não. Talvez nessa altura eu já me tenha enforcado num lugar qualquer… Oh, espera. Hogwarts tem um sistema contra situações dessas)

Está tudo contra mim! Nem me espanto se Merlin também estiver… Humpf! -_-'

* * *

27, Outubro, 2005

Querida Jenny,

Faltam dois dias para o próximo ensaio, e estou muito nervosa. Será que Draco vai aparecer? Não sei se quero que ele vá, ou se não. Bolas, ele cumpriu _mesmo_ a palavra dele!

Em Transfiguração, mantinha o mínimo contacto comigo, ou com quer que fosse. Em Poções, não tirava os olhos do Snape. Não ligava de maneira nenhuma à Parkinson, que se esperneava por um pouco de atenção, ou ao Crabbe e ao Goyle, que eram simplesmente patéticos (como se já não o fossem). Esses três pareciam muito perdidos sem Malfoy a liderar o grupinho maravilha.

De manhã, à hora do almoço e à do jantar, no Salão, ele nem aparecia. E parecia tão desolado quanto eu. Quando alguém falava com ele, ele era sempre muito brusco e mal-educado. Eu não o posso culpar…

Também eu estava melancólica, e de mau humor. Não contei a ninguém o que acontecera mas, ao que parece, Luna sabe o que se passou, ou faz uma ideia, pois três dias após a _nossa_ conversa, ela veio falar comigo, à nossa sala comum.

- Hermione, aconteceu alguma coisa naquela noite, não foi? – disse ela, sonhadora como sempre. – É que eu conseguia ouvir-te a chorar, quando estávamos a dormir, supostamente.

- Oh, Luna… Sim, aconteceu. Ele disse que não era assim, que estava fora dele quando estava perto de mim. E que… eu não poderia fazer nada quanto ao facto de ele ser um idiota presunçoso.

Eu retomei o choro, e ela acompanhou-me até ao nosso quarto. Consegui vislumbrar uma mancha loira e um olhar acinzentado quando estava a entrar. O meu coração apertou, mas virei a cara e escondi as lágrimas e os soluços. Respirei fundo. Adormeci entre sonhos vazios, sem importância.

Hoje, Jensen veio falar comigo. Ele disse-me que não sabia o que se passava, mas que eu podia contar com ele para me ajudar. (ele frisou a expressão "como amigos". Boa, ao menos a alguém a maturidade tinha de acertar...)

Agora que estou a almoçar, ocorreu-me uma música que, apesar de ser Muggle e um pouco estranha (?), adequa-se perfeitamente ao perfil do meu "sonho adormecido". Vou transferi-la para aqui, com a tradução.

---------------------------------

**Hot n' Cold – Katy Perry**

_**You change your mind**_

_Tu mudas de ideias_

_**Like a girl changes clothes**_

_Como uma rapariga muda de roupa_

_**Yeah you P.M.S**_

_Sim, tu tens TPM_

_**Like a bitch**_

_Como uma rapariga_

_**I would know**_

_Eu sabia_

_**And you over think**_

_E tu pensas demasiado_

_**Always speak cryptically**_

_Falas sempre cripticamente_

_**I should know**_

_Eu devia saber_

_**That you're no good for me**_

_Que tu não és bom para mim_

_Refrão_

_**Cause you're hot then you're cold**_

_Porque tu és quente, depois frio_

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_Tu és sim, e depois não_

_**You're in then you're out**_

_Tu estás dentro, depois fora_

_**You're up then you're down**_

_Estás em cima, e depois em baixo_

_**You're wrong when it's right**_

_Estás errado quando é certo_

_**It's black and it's white**_

_É preto e é branco_

_**We fight we break up**_

_Nós brigamos e separamo-nos_

_**We kiss we make up**_

_Beijamo-nos e fazemos as pazes_

_**You, you don't really wanna stay no**_

_Tu, tu não queres mesmo ficar, não_

_**You, but you don't really wanna go o**_

_Tu, mas tu não queres realmente ir_

_**You're hot then you're cold**_

_És quente, depois frio_

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_Tu és sim, e depois não_

_**You're in then you're out**_

_Tu estás dentro, depois fora_

_**You're up then you're down**_

_Estás em cima, e depois em baixo_

_**We used to be**_

_Nós costumávamos ser_

_**Just like twins**_

_Como gémeos_

_**So insync**_

_Em plena sintonia_

_**The same energy**_

_A mesma energia_

_**Now's a dead battery**_

_Agora é bateria acabada_

_**Used to laugh**_

_Costumávamos rir_

_**About nothing**_

_Sem motivo_

_**Now you're plain boring**_

_Agora tu estás entediante_

_**I should know**_

_Eu deveria saber_

_**That you're not gonna change**_

_Que tu não vais mudar_

_Refrão_

_**Cause you're hot then you're cold**_

_Porque tu és quente, depois frio_

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_Tu és sim, e depois não_

_**You're in then you're out**_

_Tu estás dentro, depois fora_

_**You're up then you're down**_

_Estás em cima, e depois em baixo_

_**You're wrong when it's right**_

_Estás errado quando é certo_

_**It's black and it's white**_

_É preto e é branco_

_**We fight we break up**_

_Nós brigamos e separamo-nos_

_**We kiss we make up**_

_Beijamo-nos e fazemos as pazes_

_**You, you don't really wanna stay no**_

_Tu, tu não queres mesmo ficar, não_

_**You, but you don't really wanna go o**_

_Tu, mas tu não queres realmente ir_

_**You're hot then you're cold**_

_És quente, depois frio_

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_Tu és sim, e depois não_

_**You're in then you're out**_

_Tu estás dentro, depois fora_

_**You're up then you're down**_

_Estás em cima, e depois em baixo_

_**Someone call the doctor**_

_Alguém chame o médico_

_**Got a case of love bi polar**_

_Para um caso de amor bipolar_

_**Stuck on a roller coaster**_

_Presa numa montanha russa_

_**And I can't get off this ride**_

_E não consigo sair disto_

_**You change your mind**_

_Tu mudas de ideias_

_**Like a girl changes clothes**_

_Como uma rapariga muda de roupa_

_Refrão_

_**Cause you're hot then you're cold**_

_Porque tu és quente, depois frio_

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_Tu és sim, e depois não_

_**You're in then you're out**_

_Tu estás dentro, depois fora_

_**You're up then you're down**_

_Estás em cima, e depois em baixo_

_**You're wrong when it's right**_

_Estás errado quando é certo_

_**It's black and it's white**_

_É preto e é branco_

_**We fight we break up**_

_Nós brigamos e separamo-nos_

_**We kiss we make up**_

_Beijamo-nos e fazemos as pazes_

_**Cause you're hot then you're cold**_

_Porque tu és quente, depois frio_

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_Tu és sim, e depois não_

_**You're in then you're out**_

_Tu estás dentro, depois fora_

_**You're up then you're down**_

_Estás em cima, e depois em baixo_

_**You're wrong when it's right**_

_Estás errado quando é certo_

_**It's black and it's white**_

_É preto e é branco_

_**We fight we break up**_

_Nós brigamos e separamo-nos_

_**We kiss we make up**_

_Beijamo-nos e fazemos as pazes_

_**You, you don't really wanna stay no**_

_Tu, tu não queres mesmo ficar, não_

_**You, but you don't really wanna go o**_

_Tu, mas tu não queres realmente ir_

_**You're hot then you're cold**_

_És quente, depois frio_

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_Tu és sim, e depois não_

_**You're in then you're out**_

_Tu estás dentro, depois fora_

_**You're up then you're down**_

_Estás em cima, e depois em baixo_

----------------------------------

OMG, ele é tão bom (hot hot hot!), _**[mode depressivo ON]**_ mas às vezes consegue ser tão frio com as pessoas… Isso entristece-me, pois eu consigo ver o potencial dele, e ele não o aproveita. Hum, agora já não é comigo. -.-_** [mode depressivo OFF]**_ [apesar de ele continuar hot (bom bom bom!)]

Vemo-nos depois, Jenny!

* * *

31, Outubro, 2005

Querida Jenny,

Bolas! Bolas, bolas bolas e bolas! Pelas barbas de Merlin… _**[mode ainda mais depressivo ON]**_ O que é que está a acontecer comigo? O que fui fazer? Estraguei tudo… :'( _**[mode ainda mais depressivo OFF]**_

Só não te escrevi logo porque estive a fugir de tudo e todos, e por tal não me tranquei no dormitório, pois esse era um local demasiado óbvio. Estive, contudo, naquela passagem secreta atrás da estátua de um só olho (que me lembra de coisas que prefiro não recordar).

Vamos aos factos? Ok, vamos lá…

Há dois dias, à noite, escusado será dizer que_ ele_ não apareceu para o treino. Mas o mais impressionante foi que Harry apareceu, embora acompanhado por Cho Chang, uma rapariga que _era da nossa idade e não era de nossa equipa_! Pfff… ele realmente sabe ouvir… -.-'

Ei, espera lá… segundo os meus cálculos, era ela também que andava com o (bom do) Cedric, e que queria ir com o Harry ao Baile, mas o outro já a tinha convidado. Essa miúda tem uma sorte… GRRRR

Bom, quando eles estavam a praticar, Ron também resolveu aparecer, e nós começámos a falar. Eu perguntei-lhe algo que o fez ficar um pouco embaraçado. Bom, embaraçado é dizer pouco.

- Então, porque é que me convidaste para o Baile? – disse levemente, apontado para Harry e _Cho _e Jensen e Luna.

(Eu e Jensen já falávamos de novo, após ele me ter dito que queria ser meu amigo)

Nesse momento, Ron fitou-me de olhos arregalados e visivelmente assustado. Para não dizer vermelho, oh, tão vermelho! Nunca o vira assim. Ele atrapalhou-se imenso com as palavras, e eu corei, também.

- Bem… deixa lá.

Eu não fazia ideia de onde esta timidez e embaraço tinham vindo. Penso que é algo que se adquire com a idade, mas com Harry eu não tenho estes problemas, e ele e Ron estão ambos no mesmo patamar de amizades.

Foquei o olhar na janela, distraída. Ele fez o mesmo, mas direccionou-o para os pares que dançavam. O céu estrelado estava bem bonito, era uma noite livre de nuvens, e eu consegui pensar mais claramente.

E se eu gostasse mesmo dele, mas não me tivesse apercebido? Agora, consigo ver que, quando ele cora, não é um problema no seu sistema nervoso. Talvez ele seja mesmo assim, só que há pessoas que demonstram o seu amor de formas diferentes. Draco sabe mesmo como demonstrar o seu afecto pelos outros… --'

Harry lançou-nos um olhar preocupado, e Ron limitou-se a abanar a cabeça.

- Hum… Hermione… Her-Hermione, q-queres ir'bora daqui?

- O quê? Desculpa, não compreendi.

Ele respirou fundo, e enrubesceu novamente.

- Queres… queres ir embora daqui? Não sei… podíamos ir um pouco para ao pé do Lago, ou assim.

- Sim, podemos ir. Não estamos aqui a fazer nada, de qualquer forma.

Andámos um pouco, envergonhados. O lago estava banhado pelo luar prateado, era uma paisagem linda. Ele inspirou fundo e virou-se para mim, os seus olhos azuis estavam muito profundos.

- Hermione. Eu queria dizer-te uma coisa, algo que já há muito tempo queria fazer.

- Não, não digas nada, Ron.

Cheguei o meu rosto mais próximo do seu e fechei os olhos. Beijei-o, sem pensar. Ele afastou-me, confuso.

- Hermione! O que estás a fazer?

- Eu… não era o que tu querias?

- N-não! Eu queria pedir-te ajuda, para conquistar a Luna… como tu e ela são prefeitas… nós somos apenas amigos, Hermione, eu não…

- Oh…

Pus a mão na boca, chocada com o que tinha feito. Saí dali a correr, não aguentava olhar para a sua cara. Lágrimas escaparam e desceram pela cara. Fui imediatamente para a sala-comum, e lá deparei-me com Malfoy. Ele parecia muito surpreendido.

- Hermione, estás bem?

A sua máscara caíra, finalmente. Levantara-se, alarmado, e levou-me até junto dele. Abraçou-me, desajeitado, e sentou-me num sofá perto da lareira, comigo ao pé. Eu enterrei o meu rosto na sua camisa e não me contive, molhando-a. Ele não pareceu importar-se com isso, nem fez perguntas. Ia passando as mãos pelas minhas costas, ritmicamente.

Passado algum tempo, – horas, segundos, não faço a menor ideia – Draco aconselhou-me a ir dormir um pouco, pois afirmava que já era tarde. Quando me levantei, ele limpou uma pequena lágrima na minha bochecha, e sorriu gentilmente.

- B' noite.

- 'Noite.

Adormeci, tensa e desconfortável. Luna ainda não havia chegado.

Ontem, levantei-me às cinco e quarenta da manhã. Fui tomar o pequeno-almoço rapidamente, lá não estava ninguém senão duas gémeas do terceiro ano, dos Ravenclaw. Deviam ter insónias, ou algo do género.

Reflecti por cinco minutos, e pensei que, como era sábado, poderia fugir de toda a gente. Fui buscar mantimentos ao meu malão e dirigi-me à passagem secreta onde estou agora. Adormeci, e não estive com vontade nenhuma de escrever, por isso é que só te escrevo neste momento.

Mas, como amanhã é segunda-feira, tenho de ir fazer revisões de algumas matérias. Não posso mesmo fugir a tal compromisso, lamento.

Ok, agora É caso para dizer que VOU ESQUECER OS RAPAZES E VOU APAGÁ-LOS DA MINHA MEMÓRIA – que é infalível, logo será bastante difícil. Oh, excepto Harry, claro. A esse, dar-lhe-ei tanta pancada que será o Rapaz-Que-Não-Sobreviveu-Para-Contar-A-História.

Vemo-nos depois, Jenny!


	4. Novembro parte1

**NOVEMBRO (parte)**

* * *

1, Novembro, 2005

Querida Jenny,

Ando tão distraída que nem reparei que ontem foi o Dia das Bruxas. Bom, seja como for, nem apareci no Salão Principal, portanto pouco me importa. Nada sobrou das decorações de ontem à noite. Pobres elfos domésticos, têm tanto trabalho!

Hoje de manhã, Ron tentou falar comigo, enquanto comíamos. É claro que o Rapaz-Que-Não-Sobreviverá-Para-Contar-A-História já sabe de tudo, e como ambos têm a sensibilidade de um chifre de dragão, não entenderam nada.

Hoje de manhã, Harry tentou falar comigo, na aula de Poções. Nem lhe liguei.

À hora do almoço, ambos tentaram falar comigo, mas eu saí rapidamente da mesa.

À noite, Luna veio falar comigo. Eu disse-lhe que estava de TPM e fui deitar-me, aborrecida.

Não tenho mais nada a dizer, excepto que não consegui rever matéria nenhuma. Estou tão frustrada! Merlin…

Até depois, Jenny!

* * *

3, Novembro, 2005

Querida Jenny,

Ontem tive Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas, com o Hagrid. Como era de esperar, tive de ficar com Ron e Harry. Ron corou imenso quando me viu. Espero sinceramente que ele ultrapasse isso, porque assim as pessoas só cochicham mais.

Oh, e esqueci-me de contar. Como era segredo, já toda a escola sabe do que aconteceu entre mim e o Ron. Agora, em vez de lhe chamarem "Rei do Lixo", chamam-lhe "Namorado da Louca", que pode ser interpretado por meu namorado ou namorado da Luna. Mas, se nos conhecessem bem, saberiam que eu jamais andaria com o meu melhor amigo. Merlin, eu já ultrapassei a cena toda do beijo, mas ele parece daquelas pessoas que nunca esquecem, e põem a mão no sítio onde a única rapariga que seria capaz de o beijar por muito tempo, nem lavam essa parte da cara. Blargh, que nojo! Não, o Ron não deve ser assim.

Como estava a contar, Ron ficou numa ponta da mesa, e Harry ficou no meio, entre nós. Ele já se estava a passar, e explodiu, de vez.

- Ok, já chega! Vocês os dois, façam as pazes, por amor de Merlin! Foi um beijo, não teve significado nenhum, pois não?

Após ter dito isto, calou-se e fez um ar espantado. Eu olhei para Ron, de relance, que estava ainda mais vermelho e envergonhado. Fiz-lhe um ar interrogativo, mas ele nada disse. Foquei, por isso, a minha atenção nos explojentos.

Enquanto tentava desenhar a sua anatomia exterior, recebi um papel amachucado de Ron, com uma caligrafia bastante torta.

_Falamos depois? Sala-comum Gryffindor._

_Ron W._

Eu acenei-lhe com a cabeça, e conservei o pergaminho.

Ele teve de sair mais cedo, pois estava a ficar com dificuldade em respirar. Harry acompanhou-o à enfermaria, por isso, fiquei sozinha. Estava um pouco ansiosa, admito, mas não foi necessário, pois quando cheguei à ala hospitalar, disseram-me que Ron já se tinha ido embora. Fui a correr até à torre, e lá encontrei-os aos dois. Ron respirava fundo, parecia que tinha acabado de correr a maratona. Olhou para mim, e sorriu.

- Hermione! Ainda bem que nos encontraste!

- Sim, pois… era o que vinha no papel.

- Oh, pois.

- Então, o que é?

- Bom… ok, não consigo dizer. Harry, meu, diz tu.

- Eu? Porquê eu? O problema é teu, não meu!

- Sim, mas eu não quero… diz lá tu, pá!

- Pronto, está bem… Hermione, o Ron queria pedir-te os trabalhos de casa de Poções emprestados.

Fiquei parva. Sim, morri ali, logo.

- O quê? – disse, embasbacada.

- Oh, o Harry está só a brincar. – disse Ron.

- Não, não estou. Foi isso que tu me disseste, Ron. Só se me tiveres mentido… RON! Não acredito! Como é que vou poder voltar a confiar em ti? – disse Harry.

Eles pareciam um casal a discutir. Ron sussurrou-lhe algo ao ouvido, fez um ar constrangido, e depois Harry disse:

- O Ron inventou aquilo da Luna, ele só… ei, espera lá! Que história é essa? Eu não sabia que tu gostavas… eu… RON! A _Luna_?

- O que é que foi? Eu pensei que o Ron te tivesse contado! A culpa é dele, não minha.

- Sim, obrigadíssimo, Hermione… --'

- De nada, Ron.

- Ok, então expliquem lá o que se passou.

Como nós começámos a falar ao mesmo tempo, Harry suspirou e mandou-nos calar. Disse para eu falar. Eu corei, mas contei-lhe o que aconteceu.

- Bom, primeiro, eu perguntei ao Ron porque é que ele me tinha convidado para o baile, só que ele ficou muito vermelho, por isso eu esqueci. Depois, fomos para ao pé do Lago, e ele disse que tinha uma coisa importante para me dizer, e eu beijei-o, porque pensava que ele ia dizer… ia dizer que gostava de mim. Só que ele disse que queria ajuda para conquistar a Luna, e depois eu fui-me embora.

Após isto, Harry partiu-se a rir, até caiu no chão, e começou a rebolar-se. Eu fiquei estática, há espera que ele parasse, mas durante um bom bocado, não o fez. Comecei a chatear-me a sério.

- Oh, hahahahaha, hehehihihi meu deus… não posso crer… HAHAHAHA xD tu… Luna… e tu… huhuhuhu, hahahaha!!

- HARRY JAMES POTTER, PÁRA COM ISSO! – gritei, de uma vez.

Ele olhou para mim, e finalmente calou-se. Eu andava a dizer o seu nome todo demasiadas vezes. É o que dá, quando eu me chateio muito.

- Olha, o que se passa é o seguinte: – começou Ron – digamos que, e desculpa, mas eu menti-te, porque… acho que tive medo, sabes. Mas agora acho que mereces saber a verdade.

- Eu… espera. Deixa-me só… dá-me um tempo para pensar, sim? Deixa-me só… sim, tenho de ir. Dá-me um tempo.

E dito isto, fui-me embora. Eu não sabia no que pensar, pois ele tinha, de facto mentido, e eu ainda não sabia se os meus sentimentos em relação a ele seriam verdadeiros. E se, porventura, acabássemos, como seria tudo? Ele era o meu melhor amigo.

À noite, ao jantar, sentei-me à sua frente, e ele parecia o mesmo de… bem, desde o ano passado, convenhamos. Já não me fitava de maneira estranha ou ansiosa, como que a dar-me espaço para pensar. Apesar de ele ter a sensibilidade da tia Muriel, estava a ser mesmo querido. Sorri-lhe gentilmente e ele retribuiu. Depois, disse que tinha de me ir deitar.

Enfiei o pijama rapidamente (sem pormenores acerca da roupa, desculpa) e pus-me a pensar seriamente. Ri-me descaradamente, primeiro, pois quem no mundo inteiro, e razoavelmente são, se apaixonaria por Luna Lovegood? Ok, talvez esteja a exagerar, ela é uma óptima rapariga, mas não o expressa lá muito bem, apenas a quem a conhece muito bem. Sim, por exemplo, eu.

Só somos amigas desde este ano, mas eu afeiçoei-me imenso a ela. Talvez por ter sido ela (e Ginny) a minha única fonte de consolo durante alguns períodos anteriores, talvez até por ter sido ela a escolhida para prefeita e companheira de quarto aqui da _je_.

Mas continuando o assunto "Ronald Bilius Weasley", não sei mesmo o que fazer. Talvez já esteja a esquecer um pouco Draco, mas não tenho a certeza se gosto do Ron. Tipo, gostar mesmo a sério… oh, não sei porque hei de escrever num diário que não me responde ou compreende, nem é matéria viva! Pfff…

Deixei-me perder em sonhos.

Hoje acordei demasiado tarde, e por isso cheguei atrasada à primeira aula, Transfiguração. Meu Merlin, que vergonha! A profe McGonnagal deu-me um raspanete que vai daqui à ponta da Floresta Proibida… e nem tive tempo para comer nada!

Embora muito me tivesse custado, tive de ir à cozinha – pobres elfos domésticos, para além de limpar e cozinhar dentro das horas normais… – , na companhia de Harry. Pudemos ter um tempo para falar.

- Então, Mione, já sabes o que vais dizer ao Ron? – perguntou, ansioso.

- Eu… eu pensei muito nisso, mas ainda não cheguei a uma grande conclusão. Sabes, não sei se gosto mesmo dele, e as coisas ficariam muito estranhas entre nós os três, se nós começássemos a andar. Percebes o que quero dizer?

Acrescentei esta última frase, pois em termos de sentimentos os rapazes não têm lá muito tacto.

- É, percebo. Acho eu. Mas eu acho que devias tentar, sei lá, experimentar ir a um fim-de-semana de Hogsmeade com ele ou assim. A ver se te davas bem com ele assim nesse aspecto. Mas eu sei lá, tu é que tens jeito para estas coisas de raparigas, não eu, obviamente.

Ri-me, nervosamente.

- Pois, talvez. Talvez experimente isso, sim. – disse, mais para lá do que para cá.

Draco Malfoy estava agarrado a Pansy Parkinson, – a mesma vaca que estava com Jensen Fleming – e os dois estavam colados que nem desentupidores de retretes, pelos lábios. Ele parecia estar a divertir-se, pelo menos era isso que a sua expressão demonstrava.

Eu fingi que não dei por nada, mas senti um aperto repentino no meu coração. Sim, ele não tinha mudado em nada. Fiz um esgar, e pensei: quem melhor para o esquecer que Ronald Weasley? Apesar de desastrado, ele era bem melhor que Draco, disso não tinha dúvidas. O seu coração era puro e genuíno, ele era a cura perfeita.

Sorri mais abertamente que nunca, e Malfoy olhou para mim, descolando-se da boca da _vaca_ pela primeira vez, e admirou-se com a expressão que o meu rosto ostentava. Ri-me com desprezo e dirigi-me para os campos, altivamente, com Harry a fazer um esforço por me acompanhar.

Até depois, Jenny!

* * *

4, Novembro, 2005

Querida Jenny,

Descobri que gosto mesmo do Ron. Ontem, fui ter com ele aos campos (Harry tinha evaporado misteriosamente) e disse-lhe que estava pronta para experimentar algo. Ele nem podia acreditar. Os seus olhos azuis brilharam e ele pegou-me ao colo, fazendo-me rir. Rodou-me no ar, e eu fiz com que caíssemos na relva fresca. Trocámos um olhar apaixonado e beijámo-nos suavemente.

Ai, ai! Nem sei o que dizer. O dia de ontem foi perfeito. Harry juntou-se-nos pouco depois (suspeito que tenha estado escondido debaixo do Manto da Invisibilidade) e passámos lá o dia. Por muito estranho que pareça, nós os três continuamos tão amigos como dantes.

Para já, só tenho a dizer que Draco ficou muito maldisposto, assim da noite para o dia, por isso ficou o dia todo no quarto. Oh, que pena temos!

Até depois, Jenny! :DD

* * *

6, Novembro, 2005

Querida Jenny,

Eu julgava saber o verdadeiro significado de felicidade, mas estava enganada. Buscava avidamente alguma resposta entre os livros, embora nada encontrasse. Julgava que aquilo do primeiro amor era fantasia, e escondia-me atrás da máscara de estudiosa, e fingia que não me importava, mas aquilo magoava-me mais do que gostaria, quando se riam de mim nas minhas costas, por ser como era.

Quando realmente me libertei das correntes que me prendiam, foi no primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Eu sentia-me extasiada por ter sido eu a escolhida por uma escola secreta e importante, e não as minhas _amigas_. Elas não eram realmente minhas amigas, eram apenas de conveniência, para copiar durante os testes ou para lhes fazer os trabalhos de casa. Antes de ter chegado à escola, já eu tinha decorado cada um dos difíceis livros, e pouco me importava se me chateassem, chamando-me Sabe-Tudo ou algo do género. Seja como for, já eu estava habituada, as escolas de Muggles são iguais a Hogwarts – pelo menos no que toca à coscuvilhice. Fiquei logo a saber tudo sobre o mundo mágico a que, em breve, participaria.

Depois, foi quando eu vi o troll, ainda no primeiro ano. Fiquei aterrorizada, mas quando vi Ron e Harry, sabia que tudo correria bem. Tinha, contudo, algum receio de que um deles se magoasse.

Mas agora sei que a resposta para a verdadeira felicidade não vem em nenhum livro, ela está no contacto com as pessoas, os melhores amigos, e Ron. Esta etapa da minha vida é algo inesquecível, e dificilmente me separarei dela, ou _dele_.

Ontem, estivemos a comer sapos de chocolate à chuva. É realmente romântico, sabes? Estava a chuviscar, e ele sorriu, como quem tem uma ideia fenomenal – e não digo que não foi – levou-me pelo braço, a correr, para ao pé dos portões, e lá ficámos. Oh, não sei porque não vi antes aquele por quem estou agora cega. Não sei mesmo!

Bom, em relação ao assunto "Harry James Potter e Ginevra Molly Weasley", nada podia correr pior… Jesus, o Harry começou a namorar a sério com a Cho Chang, e a Ginny ficou tão deprimida que agora anda com o Zacharias Smith, um idiota da equipa de Quidditch dos Ravenclaw – que, por acaso, é da mesma equipa de Cho… Ai Merlin, nem sei o que dizer (neste caso, escrever, não é?).

Houve um dia em que perguntei ao Harry se ele gostava mesmo dela.

- Eu sim, Hermione, é claro que sim! É mais ou menos como tu e o Ron, percebes? – respondeu ele, com os olhos a brilhar.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Sim, exceptuando o facto que nós nos conhecemos há anos, e eu não sou uma idiota com a mania que tem todos os rapazes que quer, só porque pede. – disse eu, muito baixinho.

- Bom, eu gostava de saber o que é que tu tens contra ela, sinceramente. – disse ele, áspero. Sempre que falávamos sobre Cho, eu revirava os olhos e tentava mudar de assunto. Pelos vistos, esse comportamento não passou despercebido a Harry.

Eu estava ali, sem saber o que dizer, quando resolvi, mais uma vez, falar de outra coisa. Sim, ele estava mesmo feliz, dava para ver. E eu não me importava que ele fosse feliz, apenas com o facto de ele ser feliz com uma rapariga _daquelas_.

Digamos que ela passava a vida a chorar, pelas notas da escola, – em que tinha 99% e não 100% – pelo Cedric, que a abandonou depois do Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros, por ter molhado a sua roupa com lágrimas, etc. Cho Chang apoiava-se na sua amiguinha Marietta para chorar, eram ambas Marias Madalenas. E é claro que Harry fazia ouvidos de mercador às pessoas que lhe contavam isso. Ele dizia apenas que ela estava numa fase má, e que ele a estava a ajudar. Pobre rapaz incompreensível e iludido…

Houve uma vez ou outra, quando ia à biblioteca, em que vi Malfoy. Ele estava ainda pior que antes, Merlin. O seu cabelo encontrava-se completamente desmazelado e tinha olheiras enormes. Cheguei quase a confundi-lo com o vampiro que vive na Toca, no sótão, e embora Draco não tenha o cabelo escuro, os tons de pele estavam extremamente parecidos. Ele raramente desviava o olhar dos livros, ou do tampo da mesa, quando nos encontrávamos, e quando o fazia, arrependia-se. Isso era evidente na sua expressão.

E eu a julgar que o amava. Era uma miragem, um sonho distante. No entanto, não podia deixar de sentir pena dele. Draco Malfoy era alguém que, por momentos, pensei conhecer ou compreender. Ele era um puro-sangue ensinado desde novo a ser puro-sangue, e estava a tentar mudar, por muito que o negasse. Eu conseguia ver isso, mas impedia-me de tentar reconfortá-lo, sabendo que só iria piorar as coisas. De alguma forma, saía da biblioteca decepcionada comigo mesma.

Apesar de sentir pena dele, não podia deixar de contestar a verdade. Ele evitava-me, e eu tinha de arranjar alguma solução para o Baile de Natal, por isso resolvi pedir à professora McGonnagal para trocar Draco por Ron, e ela disse que provavelmente seria o melhor. Eu fiquei muito contente, pois assim eu e Ron passaríamos mais tempo juntos.

Até depois, Jenny!

* * *

12, Novembro, 2005

Querida Jenny,

Devo dizer, durante os ensaios para o Baile, Ron é tão desastrado quanto Luna Lovegood. O que lhe vale é o meu jeito, pois sem mim ele não era nada. Começo a ficar bastante frustrada, mas tento parecer paciente. Falta tão pouco tempo para o Natal, estou desesperadíssima!

Aconteceu que, há umas noites, estava eu a patrulhar os corredores, quando me deparei com Draco. Ele também os vigiava. Tentou fingir que não me via, mas foi inevitável. Trocámos um olhar. Os seus olhos cinzentos estavam dolorosamente escuros, como na noite em que o apanhei a chorar sobre um pedaço de pergaminho. Cerrou as sobrancelhas e preparou-se para me virar as costas, mas eu impedi-o, agarrando-o pelo braço. Não fui muito forte, mas ele não ripostou, e deixou-se cair pela parede. Eu pus-me de cócoras, à sua frente.

- O que tens, Draco? Isto é tudo por minha causa? Foste tu quem me fez sofrer em primeiro lugar, sabes disso perfeitamente. – disse suavemente, com um tom de acusação na voz.

- Eu, Granger? Eu? Eu apenas te disse a verdade, eu nunca tentei esconder aquilo que sentia, enquanto que tu nem ligaste, não me disseste nada quando começaste a andar com a doninha fedorenta. É realmente verdade que o amas? Sendo assim, mentiste-me durante este tempo todo.

- O QUÊ? – gritei, sem conseguir suprimir a raiva - Estás a brincar comigo? Primeiro, tu disseste-me que não querias nada, e só depois é que vi que estava melhor com o Ron. Segundo, não lhe chamas nada daquilo acabaste de dizer. Terceiro, tu nunca me disseste a verdade. Optaste apenas por não contar a mentira, não foi? Vi-te colado à Parkinson, aquela que me fez sofrer uma vez, e que dessa vez foste tu quem me defendeu depois de quatro longos anos de ódio. O que raio se passa dentro dessa cabeça? Bolas, Draco! Não consigo entender-te! O que queres de mim? O que é que tu viste em mim depois deste tempo todo, o que é que te levou a sentir alguma espécie de afecto?

Ele limitou-se a fitar-me, silenciosamente arrependido. Estava decidido a não me responder, por isso ficámos ali, por uma eternidade, com olhares zangados.

Após algum tempo, respirou fundo e os seus lábios formaram uma linha horizontal.

- Queres saber? Nem devia ter perdido tempo contigo, devia ter-me ido logo embora, enquanto tinha hipótese. Tens sempre de saber tudo, não é, Granger? Pfff, deixa-me em paz.

Draco estava já a tentar levantar-se, mas eu impedi-o, mais uma vez. Mais uma vez, aquelas palavras foram como veneno para mim, magoaram-me imenso.

- Draco, antes de começares a inventar, ouve só o que te tenho a dizer. Eu pensava mesmo que tivesses mudado; ou, pelo menos, que quisesses mudar. Pensei que te estavas a aproximar de mim porque querias a minha ajuda, e eu estaria de bom grado disposta a fazê-lo, mas depois pensei: e se tu não tivesses mesmo mudado? E se tu te tivesses apercebido da minha mudança física, e te quisesses apenas aproveitar disso? Durante um longo tempo pensei nisso, mas depois voltei a acreditar na parte boa de ti que eu conseguia ver. Por favor, diz-me apenas se estava a acreditar numa mentira ou não. É que, ao contrário de ti, apesar de não te ter contado tudo, quase sempre acreditei, e ainda hoje acredito que as pessoas merecem uma segunda oportunidade.

Ficou calado por um momento, mas depois os seus olhos ficaram mais leves, moles.

- Por favor, Granger, não faças isto. Hoje não.

- Mas porquê, Draco? Disseste o mesmo naquela noite, enquanto choravas, e até agora, nada. Eu só quero ajudar-te, porque não consegues confiar em mim?

- Só te estou a dizer, hoje não. Por favor.

E interrompeu-me, quando comecei a protestar.

- Eu conto-te, prometo. Apenas, não hoje. Espera um pouco, por favor, e eu prometo que te conto. Está bem?

- Oh, pronto. Mas… mais uma coisa: podemos... quer dizer, isto significa que somos _amigos_?

- Por agora, penso que sim. Já sabes demasiado sobre a minha vida do que o normal.

- Demasiado? Mas eu não sei absolutamente nada!

- Acredita, sabes mais do que a maioria. Mas agora devíamos ir deitar-nos, nem os prefeitos deviam andar por aí a estas horas. – concluiu, com uma risada nervosa.

E assim, eu e Draco Malfoy ficámos amigos, por agora. Não sei o que raio significa isto tudo, mas já nada sinto por ele, e isso começa a ficar cada vez mais óbvio.

Sorrio-lhe quando o vejo, mas isso deve-se apenas ao facto de sermos amigos por agora. Bom, por agora é tudo. Ah, e Ron ainda vai substituir Draco. Apesar de Draco ser muito bom dançarino, prefiro dançar com Ron. Derreto-me toda nos seus braços - mesmo que ele não dance _nada_ bem.

Até depois, Jenny!

* * *

17, Novembro, 2005

Draco nunca mais veio falar comigo, pelo menos, sobre aquele assunto, mas temos conversado bastante, depois de os outros se irem deitar. Ficamos na nossa sala-comum, a falar, umas vezes sobre o tempo, outras vezes sobre os testes, mas lá no fundo, ele é bem simpático. Esta segunda oportunidade tem revelado muitos frutos.

Mas vejo agora, após folhear as páginas deste diário, que em todas as datas refiro pelo menos uma vez, aquele rapaz. Escrevo bem ou mal, mas sempre escrevo o seu nome. :s

Mudando de assunto, é melhor começar já a estudar – e a fazer planos para estudo para os dois rapazes –, pois os exames NPF (a realizarem-se já em Junho) são aqueles que nos vão marcar para o fim das nossas carreiras. Harry e Ron dizem que não vale a pena começar tão cedo (francamente!), mas depois, no fim, eles verão quem sempre teve razão. Sim, eu sempre tive razão. Sempre, sempre, sempre. Não é para me gabar, nem nada, mas é verdade. Quem teve razão no primeiro ano, na sala das Poções, quem? Bom, é verdade que foi o Ron quem teve a coragem de cair, no Jogo de Xadrez, e foi o Harry quem enfrentou o Lord… coiso, mas tu percebeste.

Resolvi preparar uma vingança contra a Pansy Parkinson. Eu sei, estou com a mania das vinganças este ano, mas é tão divertido! (quem ler isto, nem vai pensar que fui eu a escrever…nem eu me reconheço!) Mas adiante, não sei o que lhe vou fazer. Jamais pedirei ajuda a Ron, que, apesar de ser super amoroso, provavelmente não ficará muito contente com o motivo. Talvez o faça antes a Ginny, tenho a certeza que ela ficará contente em ajudar-me. Ela gosta tanto da Pansy quanto eu – aliás, Ginny, Luna, Lavender, as irmãs Patil… nenhuma rapariga gosta dela. Ela tem atormentado toda a alma que é homem, e ao que parece, eles não se sentem mal com isso. -.- Só mesmo eles.

Oh, tenho de ir, o Ron está a chamar-me. Tem um brilho estranho no olhar, não sei o que é que ele anda a preparar!

Bom, vemo-nos depois, Jenny! Talvez ainda hoje.

* * *

17, Novembro, 2005 (à noite)

Querida Jenny,

Ron certificou-se que ninguém estava no dormitório dos rapazes, e puxou-me lá para dentro e trancou-o. Eu fiquei chocada. Tanta desarrumação não era normal! Apenas o placard de cada um parecia estar em condições. O de Ron tinha vários posters em movimento dos Red Cannons, uma fotografia da sua família, uma comigo, com ele e com Harry, a sorrirmos num dia de Verão, e outra maior comigo e com ele, a olharmos um para o outro. Eu também tinha aquela fotografia no meu quarto, na mesa-de-cabeceira, mas tinha-a enfeitiçado, para que a expressão "Juntos Para Sempre" aparecesse de vez em quando. Era óbvio que ele não conseguia fazer isso. O baú de cada pessoa, ou abarrotava ou estava vazio, com roupas espalhadas à sua volta, por tudo o que era canto.

- Ron, o que estamos aqui a fazer? – perguntei quase num murmúrio, quando ele me tapou a boca com a mão.

- Shhh, não fales, tenho uma coisa para ti. – respondeu, com um sorriso calmo.

Tirou um embrulho – um pouco mal feito, mas eu não me queixo – do bolso, e entregou-mo.

Quando o abri, não entendi ao certo o que era. Era uma pequena garrafa, daquelas em que se coloca a poção, no final da aula de Poções. Continha um líquido dourado, pelo que dava para ver por fora, mas quando a abri, vi que havia um anel. Tirei-o de lá de dentro, e percebi que tinha espirais, que mudavam de cor momentaneamente. Naquela altura emanava uma aura dourada e vermelha.

- Fui eu que fiz… – começou ele – as cores mudam consoante os nossos estados de espírito. Agora, estamos os dois em sintonia, vês? Estamos ambos contentes, pois é isso que o vermelho e o dourado significam. Se estivessem em prateado e verde, por exemplo, estaríamos igualmente interligados, mas estaríamos tristes ou zangados.

Fiquei sem palavras. Os feitiços que ele deve ter feito – e bom, eu sei-os todos, mas deram-lhe muito trabalho, disso eu sei. O tempo que ele deve ter gasto naquilo fez-me perceber que ele gostava mesmo de mim. Entendi que passou bastante tempo, pois ele começou a olhar-me ansioso.

- Então… gostaste?

- Se gostei? Oh, Ron, eu…

Atirei-me para os seus braços. Ele, em vez de ficar num tom perigoso de vermelho, como costumava fazer muitas vezes, fincou-nos num abraço apertado, que depressa se moveu para a sua cama, onde o seu presente ficou esquecido, e lá começámos a curtir. Eu senti borboletas na barriga, pois se fôssemos apanhados, seria uma vergonha enorme. Mas tentei não pensar nisso. De facto, passados uns bons vinte minutos, Ron soltou um riso abafado, entre beijos, e disse que talvez devêssemos sair dali. Tentei dar um jeito ao meu cabelo, mas como estava indomável, acabei por deixá-lo assim. Estávamos ambos muito corados, e como a sala-comum dos Gryffindor estava bastante cheia, pudemos ouvir inúmeros assobios e risadas. Eu só queria esconder-me. Avistei a Ginny num dos sofás perto da lareira e resolvi ir ter com ela. Ela também se ria. Lancei-lhe um olhar que fez com que ela se calasse imediatamente.

- Então, tu e o meu irmãozinho ali dentro…

- Ora, está calada. – cortei.

- Pronto, como queiras.

Agora que via bem, Ginny parecia menos jovial, o seu olhar estava até um pouco vazio. Oh, era Harry.

- Ginny, está tudo bem? – perguntei, receosa.

- Sim, acho eu. Quer dizer, ele anda com a Chang, mas eu estou com o Zach, certo? – disse, talvez mais para si do que para mim – Mas talvez eu o faça ver que posso ser melhor no Quidditch do que ela. Para isso, tinha de acabar com o Smith mas… sim, acho que sim.

Comecei a ver um brilho no seu olhar, e ela finalmente ficou mais contente. Começámos a falar de coisas mais banais, pois eu não era bem uma dotada na área do Quidditch. Gozámos com a Parkinson, com o Crabbe e o Goyle, com o Montague e com o Nott. Aproximámo-nos perigosamente do assunto Draco, mas ela poupou-me a ter de fazê-lo. Ao divertir-me tanto assim, nem me apercebi das horas passarem. Mal dei por mim, eram onze da noite, e eu deveria ter feito a vigilância dos corredores! Bolas, conheço inúmeras pessoas que agora me matariam… incluindo Malfoy. Despedi-me apressadamente de todas as pessoas, demorando mais um minuto em Ron do que no resto, e parti a correr para a minha sala-comum. Lá estava ele, sentado num sofá, com ar enfadado.

- Draco, desculpa. A sério, nem dei pelo tempo passar…

- Oh, estás aí. – virou-se finalmente para mim. Estava de novo como quando não me conhecia, rabugento e egocêntrico.

- Draco… estás bem?

- Sim, acho que sim. Ah… tudo bem aquilo de te teres esquecido e tal, eu também apetecia-me ficar sozinho. – continuava sem olhar directamente para mim.

- Draco, ouve-me. O que é que tu tens?

Parecia constrangido.

- Nada, deixa-me.

- DRACO! Bolas, o que é que… OH!

Abafei um grito, enquanto tentava amparar a queda dele. Desmaiou, de um momento para o outro, e eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Olhei para trás, como se alguém, de alguma forma, fosse culpado por o que acontecera, e fiquei estupefacta. Ele… ele estava ali, à nossa frente. O… o… o… oh…


	5. Fora do diário

**FORA DO DIÁRIO**

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

Só o vi a perder os sentidos. Apressei-me a escrever freneticamente tudo no meu diário, mas enquanto me virava para trás e para os lados, deparei-me com uma figura envolta em negro, com os olhos cobertos pela cobertura da capa, e mesmo sem saber quem era, gelou-me os ossos todos. Tinha um estranho pressentimento de que era alguém que não deveria estar aqui, mas não consegui raciocinar muito bem, pois após a figura elevar a varinha, algo entrou na minha cabeça, impedindo-me de pensar. Depois deste pensamento, só me senti a desfalecer de encontro ao chão frio de madeira, pesada.

_-- 18, Novembro, 2005 --_

Tentei abrir os olhos, a custo. As minhas pálpebras continuavam pesadas, como se tivessem um troll em cima de cada uma. Fiz um enorme esforço por tentar compreender o que acontecera, mas nada me vinha à memória.

Flashes começaram a aparecer. Um objecto dourado, semelhante a uma caixa… não, um frasco. Pequeno, na mão de um rapaz. Mas o que seria? Depois, beijos, muitos beijos. Uma farta cabeleira ruiva, misturada com outra igualmente farta, mas mais comprida, castanha. Um riso abafado… assobios bastante audíveis… uma conversa constrangedora com alguém... uma escapadela importante… um jovem loiro maldisposto… um grito abafado… uma sensação de esquecimento… uma pancada fria no chão…

Oh, relembrei a noite passada, é claro. Devia ter batido com a cabeça com demasiada força no chão, embora não parasse de me questionar onde raio estaria eu. Consegui, por fim, livrar-me da penumbra, mas desejei de imediato não o ter feito. Era uma claridade tal que se observava, que chegava a cegar-me. Fechei novamente os olhos, e tentei antes outros sentidos.

Estava numa cama gigante, ou então num divã incrivelmente grande e fofo. Era bastante confortável, e… OH MERLIN, O QUE É ISTO?

UM…

CORPO???

(música de terror típica de Hollywood)

(grito de rapariga histérica)

Tudo bem, eu não gritei, mas fiquei sem respirar durante uns dez segundos. Depois, ofegante, vi que era, nem mais nem menos… do que Malfoy, a dormir. Mas a dormir numa posição bastante estranha, admito. Estava de barriga para baixo, e embora conseguisse ver o seu tórax a movimentar-se e ouvir o seu ressonar profundo, os seus braços e pernas estavam em ângulos curiosos, como se ele tivesse caído de uma grande altura e tivesse ficado assim. Para além disso, a sua cabeça também estava escondida numa almofada, o que deveria dificultar bastante a respiração.

Aproximei-me dele, com cuidado para não o acordar, e tentei virar a sua cabeça, suavemente. Muito devagarinho, as minhas mãos chegaram às suas têmporas, e no exacto momento em que toquei nelas, apanhei um susto de morte. Ele tinha-se virado bruscamente, fazendo-me cair para trás, por pouco não acertando no chão.

- Hermione! – gritou ele, sobressaltado. Obviamente, com a cara de quem tinha acabado de acordar.

Ajudou a fazer-me levantar, e fitou-me, com uma expressão interrogativa.

- O que… o que fazemos aqui? Que sítio é este?

- Era mesmo isso que eu me estava a perguntar.

Olhou desconcertado para um sítio mais abaixo, que reconheci como sendo o meu corpo. Olhei também, vendo que estava com uma camisa de noite minúscula, mal me tapava as coxas. Puxei rapidamente o cobertor para me tapar, e encarei-me horrorizada. Quem me teria posto aquele rectângulo de tecido em cima? Oh Merlin, estou a ficar escandalizada. Horrorizada. Atemorizada. Aterrorizada. Eu não possuo roupas destas, são demasiado vistosas, mesmo para noites escaldantes de Verão. E nós estávamos no Inverno.

(música de terror típica de Hollywood)

(grito de rapariga**-ok, chega.**

QUEM raios me teria posto esta estúpida coisa? Quem é que se atreveu a despir-me e depois a vestir-me assim? Quem é que fez um plano malvado para me juntar com o Draco? QUEM???? Oh, espera, exactamente de onde tinha esta última ideia vindo?

Raios.

Raio da mania da perseguição. Raio da mania de achar que toda a gente me quer ver com ele. Raios. Raio da mania de não conseguir parar de pensar nele. R-A-I-O-S.

Eu. Devia. Estar. A. Pensar. No. Ron. E. Não. No. Raio. Do. Draco. Idiota. Malfoy.

Raios.

Mudando de assunto, vou passar a descrever o quarto, ou lá o que é isto. Não sei porque o vou fazer, talvez para quando tiver o meu diário possa passar da minha mente para lá. Ei, o meu diário? O meu amigo íntimo e super-mega secreto? Oh não. Será que a pessoa que nos pôs aqui o tirou e se pôs a lê-lo? A ler todos os meus segredos? Oh não.

(música de terror típica de Hollywood)

(grito de rapariga histérica – AKA, eu)

- Granger? O que se passa? – perguntou Malfoy, ao ouvir-me gritar.

Oh, certo, ele ainda estava ali. Não lhe ia dizer o que se passava, obviamente, pois ele podia saber onde estava, e assim lê-lo e descobrir toda a verdade a meu respeito. E não, não estou com a mania da perseguição. Estou apenas a encarar os factos.

- Oh, nada de mais. Acabei de me lembrar que… ah… me esqueci de fazer os trabalhos de Runas Antigas.

Ele olhou para mim com uma cara de quem não acreditava mesmo no que ouvia. Tentei disfarçar com um sorriso amarelo, mas ele começou com um interrogatório.

- Estás seriamente preocupada com os trabalhos de Runas, e não com o facto de não sabermos onde estamos?

- Sinceramente… sim. E não sabemos onde estamos apenas porque não nos demos ao trabalho de ver. Temos ficado aqui nesta cama gigantesca, ou não?

Ele corou levemente e saltou da dita, perscrutando o quarto, também enorme.

A cama era de dossel, com cortinas a caírem desde a armação. Era o género de cama de reis, e o quarto também parecia estranhamente característico de tal. O que se estava a passar? Os feiticeiros não tinham Lordes, ou reis… excepto um, mas isso era porque ele mesmo se intitulava assim.

Draco parara de procurar, uma vez que o quarto não tinha porta, e sentara-se num sofá, abatido. Devia haver uma passagem secreta ali algures. Eu olhei pela janela. De lá, viam-se os campos de Hogwarts. Oh, ainda aqui estávamos. Mas estávamos a uma altura imensa, de forma alguma daria para saltar.

Sentei-me na borda da cama, desanimada. Draco começou a falar, zangado.

- Porque é que estamos aqui? O que é que fazemos aqui, Granger? Para quem sabe sempre tudo estás estranhamente calada hoje. Oh… já sei o que aconteceu. Tu enfeitiçaste-me e trouxeste-me para este sítio… o que quer que seja isto. Não foi? Foi, não foi? Diz a verdade, Granger. Porque é que me meteste aqui?

Eu olhei para ele, sem energia. É claro, agora estava a culpar-me a _mim_.

- Não, estou com tantas dúvidas como tu, talvez até mais. Por isso, se quiseres, descarrega em cima de mim, enquanto eu vou pensando numa maneira eficiente de sairmos daqui. Isto, é claro, se tu quiseres sair.

Semicerrou os olhos e tornou a calar-se.

Raio do miúdo mimado…

Ficámos uma boa meia hora calados (eu a pensar e ele ainda amuado comigo), quando se ouve uma voz, conhecida, a ecoar no quarto.

- Ei, bom-dia pombinhos…ou não! Hihi… vocês estão aqui porque me apeteceu. Estão fora do tempo real, por isso não terão de faltar a nenhuma aula, não se preocupem. Estou apenas a testar-vos, para ver se conseguem passar muito tempo sem se… beijarem. Quando o fizerem, poderão sair, mas isso terá uma paga. Toda a escola ficará a saber… Muhahahaha (riso maléfico) Boa sorte… ou não.

Eu e Malfoy ficámos a olhar-nos por um longo momento, estupefactos. A Pansy Parkinson merecia uma morte lenta e dolorosa por aquilo. Eu achava que ele estava a pensar justamente nisso, pela sua cara de ódio.

- Eu não te vou beijar. – proferiu abruptamente.

- E eu muito menos, eu tenho namorado.

Deitou-me a língua de fora, o parvo. Não sei porquê, mas ri-me da sua expressão. Ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso simpático.

- Então, já que ficaremos aqui eternamente… é melhor começarmos a aproveitar. - comecei, diabolicamente.

- O que sugeres?

- Temos aqui as varinhas, certo? Então…

- Queres fazer um duelo? Isso não parece nada teu, Granger…

- Não, não é nada disso. Podíamos modelar esta_ coisa_ à nossa maneira… a não ser que gostes disto assim.

Ele assentiu, e começámos a transformar o quarto. Tenho de admitir, ele faz feitiços muito bem! A cama ficou igual, mas com uma divisória a meio (claro, não íamos dormir juntos, certo?). Depois, apercebi-me de que começava a ter fome.

- Já comia qualquer coisa… – suspirei.

Então, subitamente, um tabuleiro enorme apareceu com guloseimas e chocolates de um lado, ovos mexidos, cozidos, com bacon do outro, pães, sumos variados, leite, água quente com saquinhos de chá ao pé, queijos, fiambre, salsichas… perdi-me a contá-los.

O que estava a acontecer? Porque é que, ao proferir um súbito desejo, esse mesmo desejo se tornou realidade?

Draco olhou para mim, também atónito.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy**

_-- 18, Novembro, 2005 --_

Bom, uma coisa era acordar numa cama digna do Ministro da Magia – talvez com um pouco mais de folhos que o normal, mas outra era acordar nessa mesma cama, quase assassinando a Granger.

Na noite anterior, não sei o que me tinha dado. Porque é que eu tinha de ser tão estúpido e tratá-la da maneira que eu sabia que ela não merecia? Obviamente, já tinha perdido a esperança, ela parecia mesmo feliz, mas havia algo que eu continuava sem conseguir decifrar no seu olhar.

- Hermione! – gritei, sobressaltado, ao ver que tinha dado um encontrão nela.

Ajudei-a a levantar-se, e olhei para o quarto, um bocado piroso e sem porta. Óptimo. O que era isto? Virei-me para ela.

- O que… o que fazemos aqui? Que sítio é este?

- Era mesmo isso que eu me estava a perguntar. – murmurou, distraída, olhando em volta, como eu tinha feito segundos antes.

Resolvi fitá-la, mas os meus olhos prenderam-se no que estava mais abaixo da sua face. Certo, aquilo era… o que era aquilo, mesmo? Oh, uma camisa de noite, não é? Mas aquilo era demasiado pequeno, e senti-me subitamente a enrijecer, e a minha cara estava a arder perante aquela visão. Um vestido lilás de alças, parecia de seda, chegava até a sensivelmente metade das coxas.

Quando Granger se apercebeu do que trazia vestido, tapou-se imediatamente e abriu imenso os olhos. Começou a pensar freneticamente, ou pelo menos acho que era isso que ela estava a fazer. Eu baixei o olhar, desta vez para mim mesmo, mas nada tinha mudado. Estava de camisa, ok, alguém me tirara a gravata e o colete, mas fora isso… oh, certo, estava também de boxers, apenas. E tinha apenas as minhas meias, para além do resto. As varinhas achavam-se situadas numa mesa pequena ali a pé, mas não havia razão para ir lá buscar a minha.

De repente, Granger gritou, como uma menininha histérica. O que é que se estava a passar ali?

- Granger? O que se passa?

Ela tinha um ar leve de maníaca, mas isso devia ser apenas devido ao facto de ter o cabelo num total desalinho.

- Oh, nada de mais. Acabei de me lembrar que… ah… me esqueci de fazer os trabalhos de Runas Antigas.

Olhei para ela completamente estupefacto. Ela tentou disfarçar com um sorriso amarelo, mas uma hipótese bastante remota começou a afigurar-se verdadeira. Sem saber exactamente como, mas guardei-a para mim.

- Estás seriamente preocupada com os trabalhos de Runas, e não com o facto de não sabermos onde estamos? – perguntei calmamente.

- Sinceramente… sim. E não sabemos onde estamos apenas porque não nos demos ao trabalho de ver. Temos ficado aqui nesta cama gigantesca, ou não?

Corei um pouco com aquela afirmação, e saltei da dita, contemplando o quarto, muito grande. Haviam algumas poltronas fofas espalhadas aqui e além, e o papel de parece era tão piroso quanto o rendado da cama. Para além disso, tudo adquiria um tom creme rosado, bastante nojento. Olhei pela janela, que ao deixar passar a luz solar, o quarto parecia muito mais iluminado que há vinte minutos. Então, deviam ser umas sete da madrugada.

Avistavam-se os Campos de Hogwarts e a Floresta, inclusive até a velha cabana do reles Guardador dos Campos.

Deixei-me cair numa poltrona, que apesar de horrível, era confortável. Hermione, pouco tempo depois, encostou-se à cama, pensativa.

Não sei bem o que me levou a fazê-lo, mas exteriorizei os meus pensamentos, que, por muito pouco puros que fossem, eram minimamente verdadeiros. Deixei escapar um tom zangado, que não fora de todo a minha intenção. Talvez fosse um reflexo do meu antigo eu.

- Porque é que estamos aqui? O que é que fazemos aqui, Granger? Para quem sabe sempre tudo estás estranhamente calada hoje. Oh… já sei o que aconteceu. Tu enfeitiçaste-me e trouxeste-me para este sítio… o que quer que seja isto. Não foi? Foi, não foi? Diz a verdade, Granger. Porque é que me meteste aqui?

Ela parecia cansada.

- Não, estou com tantas dúvidas como tu, talvez até mais. Por isso, se quiseres, descarrega em cima de mim, enquanto eu vou pensando numa maneira eficiente de sairmos daqui. Isto, é claro, se tu quiseres sair.

Mas quem é que ela achava que eu era? Um raptor? Que tinha feito de propósito para nos meter aqui? Como se fosse um plano malévolo? Bom, tudo bem que eu talvez tenha sido um pouco duro com ela, mas mesmo assim…

Passaram-se dez minutos de absoluto silêncio, quando a voz estridente de Pansy Parkinson resolveu fazer jus de si.

- Ei, bom-dia pombinhos…ou não! Hihi… vocês estão aqui porque me apeteceu. Estão fora do tempo real, por isso não terão de faltar a nenhuma aula, não se preocupem. Estou apenas a testar-vos, para ver se conseguem passar muito tempo sem se… beijarem. Quando se beijarem, poderão sair, mas isso terá uma paga. Toda a escola ficará a saber… hihihi… Boa sorte…ou não.

Mas será que aquela galinha leva mesmo a sério todas as coisas que eu lhe digo? Bolas, ela realmente não me ouve!

Olhei para Granger por algum tempo, pensando seriamente em variadas maneiras de torturar pessoas, e ela também exibia uma expressão semelhante. Era cómico, nós dois, a lutarmos pelo bem comum.

- Eu não te vou beijar. – disse, abruptamente.

- E eu muito menos, eu tenho namorado.

Deitei-lhe a língua de fora, pois, apesar de aquilo me magoar um pouco, já tinha tomado a minha decisão. Ela riu-se e eu sorri-lhe de volta, embora timidamente.

- Então, já que ficaremos aqui eternamente… é melhor começarmos a aproveitar. – comentou, num tom de voz sedutor.

Seria sedutor, ou tudo que ela fazia me parecia sedutor? Fiquei na dúvida.

- O que sugeres?

- Temos aqui as varinhas, certo? Então…

Interrompi-a imediatamente. Por muito pouco razoável que fosse, eu ainda era prefeito.

- Queres fazer um duelo? Isso não parece nada teu, Granger…

- Não, não é nada disso. Podíamos modelar esta coisa à nossa maneira… a não ser que gostes disto assim.

É claro, ela jamais faria um duelo comigo. Também ela é prefeita. Assenti, e começámos a transformar o quarto. Tenho de admitir, ela faz feitiços muito bem! A cama ficou igual, mas com uma divisória a meio. Sim, ela não correria riscos desnecessários… Resolvi mudar as cores do quarto para esverdeados, mas mal virei as costas, Hermione mudou-as para dourados e acastanhados. Resolvemos, ao fim de alguma discussão, pintá-lo de azul.

- Já comia qualquer coisa… – disse ela. Também eu me apercebi da fome que tinha.

Então, subitamente, um tabuleiro enorme apareceu com guloseimas e chocolates de um lado, ovos mexidos, cozidos, com bacon do outro, pães, sumos variados, leite, água quente com saquinhos de chá ao pé, queijos, fiambre, salsichas… perdi-me a contá-los.

O que estava a acontecer? Porque é que, ao proferir um súbito desejo, esse mesmo desejo se tornou realidade?

Olhei atónito para Hermione. Ela fitou-me, igualmente espantada.

Não, não era possível. Eu julguei que era apenas uma das inúmeras lendas de Hogwarts, mas afinal… A Sala das Necessidades existia mesmo!

Então e se eu desejasse ter roupas novas…

PLOF! Umas calças, sapatos, casaco, gravata nova apareceram do nada.

Ela deu um pequeno gritinho, mas eu acalmei-a logo, explicando-lhe o que se passava.

- Nunca ouviste falar desta sala? – perguntei depois, admirado. Ela sabia sempre tudo, e Hogwarts não era excepção.

Ou talvez esta Sala não aparecesse em "Hogwarts, Uma História"…

De qualquer forma, tirámos logo partido das suas propriedades.

Hermione formulou vários pedidos, entre eles: uma casa de banho de senhora, uma segunda cama, e muitos livros de estudo. Pediu também uns livros de um autor Muggle qualquer. Acho que era Shakespeare, mas não achei graça nenhuma àquilo (sim, porque fui lá bisbilhotar o que ela lia tão avidamente). Era demasiado extenso, demasiado poético. Mesmo do género daquilo que as raparigas lêem.

Eu também pedi uma casa de banho, um relógio para me ir vendo as horas e um aparelho de som, para me entreter. Nem pensar que iria pôr-me a ler livros, isso era para marrões…

Ficámos por lá durante bastante tempo, mas como não fui contando os dias, não soube ao certo quantos foram. Estes passaram-se calmos, com pouca fala e acção. Acordávamos, cumprimentávamo-nos e retomávamos a tarefa do dia anterior, seja ela qual fosse.

À noite, Hermione ficava bastante tempo à janela, pensativa, e eu, sem me revelar, ficava a olhar para ela, até ela começar a ficar com sono. Uma vez, ela adormeceu lá, e com cuidado para não a acordar, coloquei-a na sua cama. Fiquei mais um bocadinho a mirá-la, até ter também sono, e ter sonhos desconcertantes. (**N/a:** ok, não comecem já a aparvalhar… ou não xD)

- Porque é que relês os mesmos livros uma e outra vez? Podes pedir mais à Sala, sabes… - perguntei, certa vez.

- Não sei, eu gosto destes livros. E também, não me ocorre mais nenhum para ler… já fiz todos os trabalhos de casa, o que até é bom, pois se estamos num espaço intemporal, significa que os fiz em menos de um segundo!

Pela primeira vez naquela prisão, ela começou a rir-se da sua piada, levemente. Ergui-lhe uma sobrancelha, e ela limitou-se a abanar os ombros. Nessa altura ela estava sentada na sua cama, e resolvi aproximar-me dela. Inspirei fundo. Ela olhava-me interrogativamente.

- Não queres acabar com isto? – perguntei, após uns longos e constrangedores segundos.

- Como sabes que não é bluff, o que ela está a fazer connosco?

- Bom, se está, já passou imenso tempo, e até agora nada… tens a certeza que queres continuar aqui? É que, ela também poderia estar a fazer bluff em relação àquilo do tempo congelado.

Um O redondo foi formado pela sua boca quando ela interiorizou o que eu tinha dito.

- B-bom… não sei… se assim for… bolas, assim já perdemos quase duas semanas de aulas! Ohhhhh… meu Merlin! M-mas Ron…

- Bom, se não nos beijarmos, nunca sairemos daqui… és tu quem escolhe, Hermione.

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

Aqueles dias na _masmorra_ foram-se tornando bastante entediantes, após o nosso "Extreme Makeover". Passaram-se oito dias depois disso, quando adormeci junto ao parapeito. Passava por lá todas as noites, a seguir a comer algo, na esperança de vislumbrar algo conhecido, mas nada, tudo se assemelhava apenas a manchas, semelhantes a formigas.

Quando senti os olhos a fecharem-se, deixei-me ficar ali, quase inconsciente. Umas mãos puxaram por mim suavemente, e pegaram-me com força, fixando-me ao corpo. Percebi, num recanto qualquer, que era Draco. Aquelas mãos eram-me vagamente familiares, e o seu cheiro meio florestal também. Sentia a sua pele quente contra a minha, o seu coração encostado contra a minha cabeça a bater freneticamente e a sua respiração ritmada e lenta. Deitou-me nos lençóis, mas deixou-se ficar lá por um tempo. Cheguei também a sentir algo a roçar a minha testa, como a sua boca, ou seria apenas imaginação minha?

E este foi um dos pontos altos da nossa estadia, até agora.

- Porque é que relês os mesmos livros uma e outra vez? Podes pedir mais à Sala, sabes… - perguntou, em relação aos meus livros de Shakespeare que eu lia já pela terceira vez.

- Não sei, eu gosto destes livros. E também, não me ocorre mais nenhum para ler… já fiz todos os trabalhos de casa, o que até é bom, pois se estamos num espaço intemporal, significa que os fiz em menos de um segundo!

Os meus ombros agitaram-se involuntariamente, e aí eu percebi que me estava a rir. Que estranho, o som gutural que se escapava pelos meus lábios ao fim de tanto tempo.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha loura, e eu limitei-me a encolher os ombros. Nada se passava, era algo normal, uma pessoa rir-se. Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão imperscrutável, e depois chegou-se ao pé de mim, sentando-se a meu lado.

- Não queres acabar com isto? – perguntou. Eu sabia que ele não estava a falar do riso.

- Como sabes que não é bluff, o que ela está a fazer connosco? – questionei-o eu. Parva Parkinson… sei de umas boas coisas que me ocorrem agora fazer-lhe…

- Bom, se está, já passou imenso tempo, e até agora nada… tens a certeza que queres continuar aqui? É que, ela também poderia estar a fazer bluff em relação àquilo do tempo congelado.

Nunca tinha pensado naquilo, era… realmente de génio se ela fizesse isso. Mas fiquei realmente preocupada com aquilo. Realmente.

- B-bom… não sei… se assim for… bolas, assim já perdemos quase duas semanas de aulas! Ohhhhh… meu Merlin! M-mas Ron…

Parei para pensar em Ron. Já quase nem pensava nele. Bom, nas nossas aventuras entre amigos, mas depois… quase me esquecera que ele era meu namorado. Aquilo era horrível.

Draco interrompeu a minha linha de pensamento.

- Bom, se não nos beijarmos, nunca sairemos daqui… és tu quem escolhe, Hermione – referiu calmamente.

Pensei somente em duas coisas.

No facto de ele me ter chamado pelo meu primeiro nome.

E no facto de ele não se importar de me beijar.

Fiquei chocada. Então ele tinha mesmo notado na minha mudança, e… quereria ele algo mais? Quereria eu algo mais com ele?

- Eu… eu não sei… - acabei por responder, nervosa. Na verdade, ideias estranhas e muito diferentes da minha maneira de ser começaram a surgir na minha mente, e nem sei dizer se gostei ou não – O que é que _tu_ queres fazer?

Ele fitou-me com aqueles olhos cinzentos expressivos. Por momentos, julguei que se aproximavam de mim, mas semicerraram-se, e afastaram-se de novo, contrafeitos.

- Não, tens razão – começou, abatido. – É melhor continuarmos assim, sem nada acontecer.

Então, uma voz ecoou ao fundo do quarto, a única voz que ouvíramos depois de nos ter trancado cá, a nossa raptora.

_- Bom, bom… já passou um tempinho desde que aí estão, não é? Pois, enquanto não houverem ingredientes, não há bolo. E, garanto-vos, vocês nem perdem por esperar pela cereja em cima do bolo! Boa sorte… ou não._

E tão rápida como quando tinha aparecido, desapareceu.

Draco e eu entreolhámo-nos sem entender.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy**

Quando me aproximei dela para a beijar, mais por desejo do que para sair dali, porque, por mim, nunca sairia dali, lembrei-me que ela tinha um raio de um namorado, e se eu a beijasse, ela provavelmente ficaria bastante transtornada. Por isso, fui covarde, ou cavalheiro, e afastei-me dela.

Nessa altura, os seus olhos estavam imperscrutáveis, mas não tive tempo para aprofundar o pensamento, quando Pansy proferiu uma lengalenga qualquer sobre uma cereja e um bolo.

- O que é que achas que fazemos? Queres continuar assim? – murmurou.

- Não sei, quer dizer… - disse, também num sussurro.

Eu queria dizer-lhe. Queria mesmo, mas não fazia ideia de como o fazer. Nunca tinha feito isto, era bastante constrangedor, até. Então, rematei com o que sabia fazer melhor.

Peguei-lhe na face, agora corada e surpresa, e aproximei-me lentamente. Ela avançou sofregamente, beijando-me com pressa, mas esboçando um largo sorriso. Ela queria mesmo aquilo? Nem conseguia acreditar.

As suas mãos escaparam para a minha nuca, onde lá poisaram. Os nossos pés entrelaçaram-se e as nossas respirações depressa se tornaram ofegantes. Não queria saber se ela andava com um traidor de sangue maldito, ela queria aquilo tanto como eu.

Ou fazia aquilo apenas para poder sair da prisão? Preferia não saber a verdade, e ficar escondido na ignorância.

Quando o beijo terminou, esperávamos ouvir algo, que nos desse algum sinal de que estávamos livres, ou que a voz de Pansy ecoasse pelas paredes, mas nada. Nenhum som, nada.

Continuávamos nas mesmas posições, mas com a cara mais afastada, e olhávamos um para o outro, com expressões ilegíveis.

Então Pansy estava mesmo a fazer bluff…

Até que reparámos numa porta emoldurada na parede, num sítio onde antes não estava. Era capaz de me bater por aquilo…

Mas a excitação de podermos sair dali não chegou. Havia algo mais entre nós, diferente de todos os beijos anteriores, aqueles que antes relembrava com imensa saudade. Ficámos quietos. Eu não soube o que fazer, até que olhei para ela, que estava com a face molhada de lágrimas. Não soube o que se passava. Ela soluçava baixinho, com a mão sobre os lábios. Ficara transtornada, como eu previra. Nem conseguia olhar para mim, fitando o lado oposto do quarto. Que estúpido fora, não devia ter feito aquilo, ela ficara perturbada, e eu não conseguia de modo nenhum suportar que fosse por minha causa, e isso levou-me a ser demasiado insensível. Casmurro, idiota, um estúpido egocêntrico. Sim, foram essas as palavras que ela usou, e outras mais.

- Bolas, Hermione! Porquê? O que é que eu fiz? Beijo assim tão mal? – disparei contra ela, mordaz, saindo da cama num salto, mal acreditando no que estava a sair da minha boca. Mas não deixei cair a máscara, mantive-me firme.

Ela ficou especada, e por momentos pensei que fosse chorar ainda mais, mas estreitou os olhos num olhar deveras assassino, e explodiu. É claro, Hermione não é covarde, ela sabe perfeitamente aguentar uma luta.

- Não, meu caro Malfoy – cuspiu o meu apelido, magoando-me por dentro -, o problema é todo meu! É claro, põe o trabalho todo sobre a Granger, ela não se importa! – Começou a gritar, com os olhos esgazeados, quase loucos. – Porque é que achas que estou assim, seu casmurro, idiota, estúpido egocêntrico e rapaz mimado que só pensa nos outros! Como é que tu achas que eu me sinto ao ser beijada e corresponder – o seu tom de voz esmoreceu, começou a cair –, sendo que isto equivale a uma traição e humilhação, sua fuinha… como é que achas que me sinto? Nem eu própria sei…

E caiu mais uma vez, amparada pelo chão alcatifado e fofo. Fui logo ter com ela, abraçando-a desajeitadamente. Ela não me impediu.

Não queria saber o quão magoado estava pelas suas palavras, nem tão pouco queria saber se essa palavras eram verdadeiras. Eu era responsável pela sua tristeza, e nada apagaria aquele momento. Ambos sentiríamos remorsos, por coisas diferentes e por razões diferentes, mas aqueles dias passados na Sala das Necessidades não seriam esquecidos por nenhum de nós. Não importava se viesse tudo a público, só nós sabíamos e sentíamos o que sofremos e fizemos sofrer um ao outro. Deixei escapar uma única lágrima de arrependimento. Seria a primeira e última.

Mas nada neste mundo me poderia preparar para o que viria a seguir.

* * *

**Jensen Flemming**

_--17, Novembro, 2005--_

Eram onze da noite, e o melhor era voltar para a sala-comum, mas estava tão quentinho ali, com a língua de uma rapariga dos Slytherin na boca… os meus braços a escaparem-se pela camisa entreaberta… como era mesmo o seu nome? Patricia, acho eu. Bom, nem interessava… embora, com todos aqueles encontros desde Hogsmeade eu já devia saber o seu nome.

Ela pressionou o aperto entre as coxas, e tornou o beijo mais urgente. Gemia frequentemente, puxando-me os cabelos da nuca e fazendo-me gemer também.

Encontrámo-nos na Sala das Necessidades desde as dez horas, conseguindo escapar a Mr. Filch por um triz. Embora Hermione tivesse aquele encanto inocente, esta rapariga tinha toda a provocação e experiência que me prendeu desde aquele primeiro dia, e foi o que me fez fazer este pacto com ela. Obviamente, não passava de uma curte, mas também não estava pronto para algo mais. Tudo bem, era um pouco criança, mas contentava-me com pouco.

Onze e um quarto. Oh, chamava-se Pansy, pois era. Resolvi arranjar uma maneira de a provocar.

- Granger, oh Granger… - sussurrei, fazendo-a ficar imóvel como uma gárgula. Isto é, quando não se movem, é claro. Ela odiava Hermione. Revelara-mo, durante os brevíssimos e raros momentos em que falávamos.

Ela entendeu a brincadeira, mas ripostou. Mordeu levemente o meu lábio inferior, e afastou a cara. Os olhos verde-escuros carregados de rímel e lápis preto estreitaram-se e ela mordeu o lábio. Esboçou um pequeno sorriso e avançou vagarosamente para o meu lado esquerdo da face, onde respirou pesarosamente e mordeu a minha orelha, de alto a baixo. Estremeci com esse toques. Ela era boa com os dentes…

- Sabes, meu querido, pensei em fazer-te uma pequena proposta…

- Diz, meu bombom… - nunca nos chamávamos nomes melosos e carinhosos, era demasiado fútil.

- Tu odeias o Draco, por ele ter persuadido a Granger, e bom, eu odeio a Granger por ter persuadido o Draco… e embora eles achem que não são correspondidos, nós sabemos que isso não é verdade – os seus lhos brilhavam de excitação. – Podíamos trancá-los cá dentro, sem porta… e com um controlador de tempo…

- E isso faria exactamente o oposto do que nós queremos. Ou seja, felicidade.

- Não, quer dizer… pode dar para esse lado, mas pode também dar para o torto, para eles. Eles separar-se-iam para sempre. E segundo os meus cálculos, também separaria o Weasley e a Granger, o que te daria uma nova oportunidade. Queres arriscar?

- Espera, como é que isso funcionaria?

- Eu tenho um plano perfeito… e penso que nos trará boa sorte.

Explicou-me tudo detalhadamente, e tenho de admitir, ela tinha uma cabeça de génio. Mas precisava da minha ajuda, para os trazer até aqui. Um simples feitiço de Adormecer seria o melhor, e depois poderíamos levitá-los até aqui, sugeri. Ela concordou, e às onze e vinte fomos até à sala-comum. Vimos duas figuras a conversarem, uma voltada de costas para a outra. Malfoy estava sentado num divã e Hermione estava de pé, ambos de costas para nós. Eu e Pansy Camuflámo-nos e avançámos, silenciosamente.

- Draco… estás bem? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Sim, acho que sim. Ah… tudo bem aquilo de te teres esquecido e tal, eu também apetecia-me ficar sozinho.

- Draco, ouve-me. O que é que tu tens?

- Nada, deixa-me.

Nesse momento, virou-se rapidamente, e eu efectuei um feitiço não-verbal, fazendo-o cair no chão.

- DRACO! Bolas, o que é que… OH!

Hermione assustou-se, e correu para junto dele. Pansy foi mais rápida e enquanto a rapariga dos Gryffindor se virava assustada para a rapariga dos Slytherin, esta fê-la adormecer. Apanhou ainda algo do chão, que a morena tinha deixado cair, mas guardou-o demasiado rapidamente na capa, para que eu pudesse ver o que era.

Movimentámo-los com movimentos de varinha e criámos um quarto muito foleiro. Deixámo-los lá por vinte minutos, sendo que cada minuto real correspondia a um dia no quarto, até que a porta se escancarou. De facto, duraram mais tempo do que prevíramos. Chegámos ainda a ouvir uns berros femininos, que trouxeram três pessoas ao sétimo andar. Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley.

- Porque é que achas que estou assim, seu casmurro, idiota, estúpido egocêntrico e rapaz mimado que… - bradou Hermione de dentro da Sala das Necessidades.

Eu e Pansy entreolhámo-nos com satisfação. O seu plano resultara. Escondemo-nos atrás do tapete de parede com os trolls a dançar ballet e escutámos a acesa discussão entre os três amigos, o rapaz dos Slytherin pronto a defender Hermione e uma lunática que lá apareceu por acaso.

* * *

**Ron Weasley**

_--17, Novembro, 2005--_

Aquela pequena reunião com Hermione no camarote dos rapazes valera mesmo a pena. Senti-me mesmo bem ao ter-lhe dado aquela pequena lembrança, mas que me custara horrores a ser preparada. E, agora que reparava, ela tinha-a deixado esquecida no topo da minha cama. Bom, relembrar-lhe-ia no dia seguinte. Estava com hormonas a mais para conseguir falar ou olhar para alguém. Alguns minutos após ela se ter ido deitar, fui dar uma volta pelo castelo. O camarote estava muito cheio de pessoas desejosas por saber novidades sobre o meu relacionamento. E, embora passasse muito da hora do recolher, não me importei, julgando que teria sorte e não seria apanhado.

Bom, fui de facto apanhado, mas não de maneiras que esperava.

Passeava perto do corredor do sexto andar, quando pressenti que algo me vigiava. Andei com mais cautela, a medo. Se fosse Mrs. Norris, já estaria ao pé de Mr. Filch, mas justamente por ter sido impossível que fosse a gata, sentia-me mais vigilante, nervoso até.

E, mais ou menos no fim do corredor do sexto andar, perto das escadas, senti um toque no ombro. Virei-me de varinha em riste, num pulo, tanto no corpo como no coração. Caramba, que choque! Nunca tinha sentido nada assim.

Afinal de contas, tinha sido apenas Harry, mas fiquei curioso. Porque razão não gritara? Estaria eu a ficar mais forte? Uau. Fixe.

- Ron, explicas-me o que raios estavas aqui a fazer? Bolas, são quase onze e meia! Se o Filch nos apanha… ou pior!

- Nada, estava apenas a deambular… calma, meu.

- Eu estou calmo, não me venhas agora com coisas dessas! – ginchou, deixando-me boquiaberto. O que se estava a passar com ele?

- H.P… sentes-te bem?

- Eu? – tornou a guinchar. Desta vez, roçava o limiar da histeria. – Eu, Ron? Ouve-me, nunca mais me assustes desta maneira, quase que enfartei aqui no chão! A deambular pelos corredores… isto não é seguro, Ron… não é… oh, Ron…

E assustando-me mais do que qualquer outra coisa, atirou-se para o chão, mexendo-se desajeitadamente. E também fungava. Quase desejei que me tivesse beijado. _Quase_. Notei que outro vulto também se movimentava na nossa direcção. Como estava demasiado perplexo, nem me importei se fosse Snape em cuecas. Mas, felizmente, era apenas Luna. Apenas. Vestida com a capa negra por cima do pijama púrpura, e tão lunática como sempre fora.

- Isso… – comecei, tentando fazer uma piada, dirigindo-me a Harry, pondo-me de cócoras – isso é uma dança contemporânea ou um ataque de epilepsia?

Como tinha previsto, Luna desmanchou-se a rir, juntando-se a Harry no chão. Ele, contrastando, ficou parado, enxugou as lágrimas e ficou a mirar a nossa amiga tão perplexo quanto eu ficara anteriormente. Que loucura… penso que ando a ficar demasiado tempo em Hogwarts, na companhia destes caramelos.

Subi as escadas a correr, numa tentativa de fugir das crianças, mas foi em vão. Harry apanhou-me pouco tempo depois, devido ao seu físico de jogador de Quidditch. Luna, essa, apareceu mais tarde, parecendo que não sabia porque nos acompanhava.

Ouvimos uma porta a abrir-se. Mas nesta parte do corredor não existem salas…

Oh, era a porta da Sala das Necessidades. Quem estaria lá dentro? Uma voz feminina, outra masculina, vagamente familiares. Resolvemos aproximar-nos, trocando um rápido olhar.

- …Seu casmurro, idiota, estúpido egocêntrico e rapaz mimado que só pensa nos outros! Como é que tu achas que eu me sinto ao ser beijada e corresponder – era Hermione. A sua voz foi baixando de nível até não a conseguirmos ouvir -, sendo que isto equivale…

Fiquei paralisado. Senti um baque. Eram os meus joelhos, que se tinham dobrado, fazendo-me cair. Harry incitou-me de imediato que fosse ter com eles, exigir uma explicação, mas não me conseguia mexer, sentia-me entorpecido.

Ouvi um clique na minha cabeça, que me disse para fazer algo da vida. Levantei-me, exibi uma expressão de ódio, e movimentei-me.

Nem conseguia acreditar que ela me fizesse algo assim. E, pela maneira como falava _dele_, era bastante óbvio de que era aquele fuinha nojento, o Malfoy. Nem conseguia acreditar. Não conseguia arranjar um espaço na minha mente para interiorizar tal acto, era simplesmente inconcebível.

- HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! – bradei, louco de raiva, à porta da Sala.

Mas, em vez de ver duas pessoas zangadas, vi uma rapariga deitada no chão, a chorar, e um rapaz a tentar consolá-la, nervoso. Mal me ouviram, sobressaltaram-se. A expressão de Malfoy alterou-se imediatamente, colocando uma máscara neutra. Hermione, por sua vez, não conseguiu esconder as suas emoções, e fitou-me completamente lívida de medo. Ele continuava a afagar os seus cabelos, mas com o olhar preso em mim. Não parecia arrependido, mas também não estava convencido. Só me apetecia bater-lhe, mas deixei-me ficar ali, parado, a emitir ondas raivosas. Cada vez mais lágrimas choviam da face de Hermione, enquanto ela se engasgava nas palavras.

- R-ron, ou-ouve-me, p-p-por fa-favo-o-or… e-eu p-posso explic-car…

- Então sim, explica-me porque é que, meia depois de estares comigo, vens beijar outro rapaz qualquer?

- M-meia ho-hora? – questionou, confusa – oh, então e-ela es-estava m-m-mesmo a fa-falar a s-sério…

Olhou com alívio para o rapaz que a tinha no colo.

- Estás a falar de quê?

Malfoy, a doninha, pigarreou. Olhou um segundo para Hermione, e durante esse segundo flamejei-o com o olhar. Não suportava que outro rapaz a beijasse e saísse impune. Mas descansa Malfoy, já vais ter o que mereces.

- Bom, nós fomos adormecidos e postos aqui na Sala das Necessidades. Depois, mais tarde, descobrimos que fora Pansy Parkinson quem nos pusera cá dentro, e cada minuto correspondia a um dia. Ela disse-nos que, se nos beijássemos, podíamos sair daqui, e foi assim que aconteceu. Vinte dias, ou vinte minutos depois… hum, a porta abriu-se – afirmou Malfoy com a sua voz fluida, mas levemente rouca.

Achei aquele disparate todo completamente surreal, mas Hermione não negou nada, limitou-se a mirar o chão. Estava com a cabeça tão tolhida de pensamentos que nem consegui falar, a princípio. Ao menos, ela controlou-se por vinte dias, mais de duas semanas. Devia ser mesmo horrível passar esse tempo todo na companhia _daquilo_. Foi quando ouvi uma risada mordaz vinda do lado de fora que resolvi buscar a fonte do barulho. Virei à direita, onde a tapeçaria do Troll a dançar ballet estava, perto de uma armadura, e uma massa atrás dessa armadura tremia.

Balbuciei LUMOS e a minha varinha acendeu-se, revelando uma rapariga de cabelo negro despenteado com o uniforme dos Slytherin e um loiro-escuro com penteado à surfista dos Ravenclaw. Um O de exclamação formou-se na minha boca. Então a mentirinha era verdade, e aparentemente Parkinson tinha um cúmplice.

De repente, uma atroz dor de cabeça apoderou-se de mim. Isto devia-se sobretudo às experiências estranhas em que estivera envolvido, e não me soube lá muito bem, ser-me tudo espremido no cérebro. Caí para o lado.


	6. Novembro parte2

**NOVEMBRO (parte)**

* * *

20, Novembro, 2005

Querida Jenny,

Bom, dado que não apareci durante algum tempo, deves ter entendido que algo se passou.

Oh, espera. Na verdade, passaram-se três dias, certo? Então vou tentar minimizar tudo o que aconteceu nalgumas linhas.

Jensen e Parkinson tramaram-me a mim e ao Malfoy, colocando-nos trancados numa Sala das Necessidades, deixando-nos como única alternativa beijarmo-nos, para podermos sair livres. Isso ia contra todos os meus princípios, mas tive de o fazer. Entretanto, a porta abriu-se, mas Ron, Harry e Luna ouviram uma discussão que estava a ter com Draco. Ron entrou em choque, e desmaiou. Harry levou Ron para a Ala Hospitalar, com Luna ao pé sem dizer nada, e eu e Draco fomos atrás de Pansy e Jensen, sem proferirmos uma única palavra. Eles desapareceram, e eu abandonei Malfoy, indo ter à enfermaria.

Tudo isto aconteceu na noite de dezassete de Novembro, e também me deixou aturdida, embora tivesse sido forte e não tivesse desmaiado. Não sabia como tudo iria correr com Jensen, o Falso; Draco, a pessoa interiormente complexa e Ron, o ruivo com os nervos em franja.

Tenho estado algum tempo na enfermaria, mas sempre que lá estou Ron está a dormir (ou pelo menos, finge estar).

Após ter reflectido naquela noite, junto a Ron, decidi não contar nada aos professores. Isso faria com que o esquema da _cabra_ se espalhasse pela escola, e assim toda a gente me chamaria puta, o que era algo que eu não apreciaria, de todo. Tencionava resolver os problemas todos com Ron, antes de sequer dirigir a palavra a Draco. É claro que os meus planos nunca resultam.

Dia 18, há dois dias, Malfoy estava mais uma vez na sala-comum dos prefeitos. Tentei passar despercebida, mas sem efeito, naturalmente. Ele virou-se na minha direcção, e mais vulnerável que nunca, trazia carinho e compreensão no olhar cinzento.

- Hermione… - chamou-me pelo meu primeiro nome. Fiquei espantada com a doçura latente na sua voz.

- Draco, por favor. Lembras-te de me teres dito que me dirias o que se passava? Bom, o que acontece é que não me apetece neste momento. Tenho coisas a resolver, imensas coisas. Como, por exemplo, o facto de ter traído o meu namorado e melhor amigo, com o seu inimigo. Oh, e já agora, sabes do meu diário? A pu…Parkinson deve ter-mo roubado – nem sei bem porque lhe revelei ter um diário, mas disse-o sem pensar. – E, já agora, tenho de armar uma vingança contra ela e o meu suposto amigo, o Flemming.

Ele olhou-me calmamente, e por fim, falou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- O teu diário será… – e tirou um pequeno livro do bolso – este? Toma. Enquanto estive na minha sala-comum pude tirá-lo a Pansy. Não te preocupes, não o li.

- O… obrigada.

- Em relação à tua vingança, também gostaria de participar. Não te importas?

- Bom… penso que… penso que não. Mas… faz de conta que aquilo nunca aconteceu, está bem? Aquilo tudo na Sala, foi uma experiência traumatizante.

Ele ficou calado, com uma expressão ilegível no rosto, e foi-se embora. Não sei bem dizer se desolado, se indiferente, mas nem me importou muito. A questão era que ele tivera o meu diário na mão, e provavelmente também Parkinson. E que ela o lera. Sim, disso tinha a certeza.

Oh, com ou sem Malfoy, isso não me importava, eu teria a minha vingança. E seria no Baile de Natal, o que me daria imenso tempo para a preparar.

Fui para a minha cama, mas não tive paciência de te escrever, parecia que não o fazia há quase um mês. Era sábado, não haviam trabalhos de casa e não tinha de estudar. Decidi arranjar-me e libertar-me das energias negativas.

Lápis preto, gloss rosa, base para as imperfeições, um decote razoável, uma saia da escola mais provocante, depilação às pernas, collants pretos semi-transparentes e um encontro com uma Weasley para arranjar o cabelo parecia-me bem. Afinal, há quanto tempo não fazia isso?

Levei um pequeno estojo com uma escova de cabelo, um enrolador e mais umas coisas e desloquei-me para o dormitório feminino dos Gryffindor.

Lá, deparei-me com as gémeas Patil e Lavender Brown aos cochichos. Sempre nos déramos razoavelmente bem.

- Hermione! Que bonita estás! Então, como vai a vida? – perguntou-me uma, piscando-me o olho.

Ninguém sabia ainda do que acontecera? Ainda bem.

Respondi-lhe com toda a energia que podia.

- Oh, tudo excelente! Não viram a Ginny, por acaso?

- Está na casa de banho, querida.

- Obrigada.

E retomaram os cochichos, agora sobre Angelina e Fred, pelo que consegui distinguir dos murmúrios.

- Ginny, anjo – chamei, numa voz mais fraca.

Ela olhou-me nos olhos, vendo para além da maquilhagem. Viu a preocupação, culpa e desespero. Aquilo que só uma amiga verdadeira via.

- Vamos arranjar-te o cabelo enquanto me explicas o que aconteceu.

Ela falava cheia de preocupação, mas não exigia muito, era uma pessoa generosa. Não precisou de me perguntar nada para entender que algo acontecera.

E assim contei-lhe. Ela não me interrompeu. Costumávamos rir-nos imenso enquanto fazíamos estas sessões, em anos anteriores, mas agora estávamos crescidas, já não éramos as cuscas de outrora, deixáramos isso para outras pessoas, éramos mais maduras.

Sim, deixámos isso para pessoas falsas que eu julgava sentir uma espécie de estima, como as Patil e Lavender. Agora que o barulho do secador se tinha esvaído, conseguia ouvi-las com mais atenção.

- Meu Merlin, nunca pensei que uma rapariga como a Hermione tivesse lata para fazer uma coisa daquelas…

- Pois, ainda por cima sendo prefeita…

- E tendo a mania da perfeição…

- E nunca tendo gostado do Malfoy... ela no ano passado até o esmurrou!

- Sim, e ainda por cima o Ron… ele é um amor de pessoa, coitado…

Ginny também parara e se mexer e nem perguntou porque é que eu não estava a pentear os seus cabelos. Os nossos olhos estreitaram-se de repente.

- Porque é que não estou a ouvir barulho da casa de banho?

- Oh, achas que ela nos ouviu?

- Vamos sair daqui, não quero levar com aqueles canários estranhos da Hermione.

- Ou com os morcegos da Ginny…

- PAREM, VOCÊS NÃO VÃO A LADO NENHUM! – bradou Ginny, com metade do cabelo encaracolado suavemente, a outra metade de cabelo frisado. Dava-lhe um aspecto bastante ameaçador.

- O… o que foi, Ginny? O que se passa? – questionou Lavender falsamente.

- Não te faças de desentendida, Brown – atirei. Estava farta de pessoas cínicas e hipócritas à minha volta.

- Porque é que não se limitaram a dizer que sabiam? Em vez de falar dela nas suas costas?

Elas ficaram caladas. Eu respirei fundo e voltei para a casa de banho, com Ginny colada às minhas costas. Fechei a porta com força e tentei esquecer aquele pequeno episódio.

Tornei a arranjar o cabelo de Ginny, e quando ela ficou satisfeita, certifiquei-me de que _elas_ não estavam mais no camarote, e saí, para os campos. Sentei-me ao pé do lago, enrolada no sobretudo. Acabei por adormecer lá, encostada a uma árvore. Não estava lá mais ninguém, exceptuando um rapaz dos Ravenclaw, Cedric Diggory. Aquele que tinha despachado a Cho Chang, que agora andava com o Harry, acho.

Nunca faláramos muito, mas entretive-me a observá-lo a apanhar a snitch que trazia, montado na vassoura. O seu cabelo espesso e descontrolado era adorável, quase hipnotizante. Sorriu-me, quando reparou em mim. Saiu da vassoura, após ter agarrado a pequena bola e pediu licença para se sentar ao meu lado. Não estava a tentar engatar-me, embora tivesse conhecimento do que acontecera. Ficámos a conversar calmamente até a noite cair e trazer com ela um céu cheio de estrelas e uma lua cheia.

- Bom, devíamos ir comer alguma coisa.

- Pois – limitei-me a dizer.

Tinha feito um novo amigo, era bom quando uma coisa destas acontecia. Sem problemas com relações complicadas, era fácil. Tínhamos interesses parecidos, por isso tínhamos muito tema de conversa.

Fui jantar com Harry e Neville. Harry permaneceu muito calado, e Neville demasiado ausente. Seriam problemas deles ou relacionados, mais uma vez, comigo? De qualquer maneira, não conseguia aguentar com muita mais humilhação e problemas.

Despedi-me deles e fui dormir.

Ontem, domingo, nada de mais aconteceu. Como no dia seguinte tínhamos uma ficha de avaliação de Poções, revi a matéria sobre Lobisomens e Dementors uma vez mais, como se não a soubesse já de cor. Tentei evitar toda a gente, e estranhamente tive sucesso.

Hoje, é de manhã e acabei de acordar. Depois conto o que aconterá.

Até depois, Jenny!

* * *

23, Novembro, 2005

Querida Jenny,

Como é quinta-feira, há o ensaio para o Baile, supostamente. Mas como Ron continua sem me falar e a professora McGonagall também reparou, sugeriu-me que ficasse com Draco como par. Pediu-me desculpa, pois, obviamente, já sabia da história, mas afirmou ser a única hipótese.

Revirei os olhos, mas concordei.

Tornei a dançar com Draco, mas ele estava um pouco mais reticiente. No entanto, estava bastante entusiasmado com o plano de vingança contra a Pansy. Ele estava tão ou mais farto dela quanto eu.

Mas como não tinha pensado em nada, revelei-lhe apenas que tencionava pôr o plano em prática no dia do Baile. É claro que não lhe disse que supostamente também tencionava ter feito uma vingança contra ele nesse mesmo dia.

E é só, Jenny.

* * *

27, Novembro, 2005

Querida Jenny,

Ron veio falar hoje comigo. Ele contou-me que não sabia no que pensar, que julgava que era mesmo verdade o que se passara, mas não podia continuar a namorar comigo. Senti uma estranha sensação no meu corpo, mas compreendi o que ele dizia. E era claro que continuaríamos amigos, embora eu não achasse que seria tudo como dantes. Era pena, eu gostava mesmo dele.

Regressei ao quarto e chorei a tarde toda. Depois, mais aliviada, desci as escadas para ir comer qualquer coisa, e senti vozes à minha volta, sussurros intimidadores. Voltei-me e deparei-me com Pansy Parkinson atrás de mim. A ira queimou-me por dentro e apeteceu-me dar um murro naquela cara feliz e patética. Ela riu-se com a minha expressão, mas lembrei-me que era uma prefeita. Era superior àquilo. Respirei fundo e voltei-lhe a cara. Desci os últimos degraus e fui ter com Cedric, que olhava para aquilo com uma expressão curiosa. Limitei-me a sorrir-lhe e fomos embora.

Senti-me orgulhosa, de alguma forma. Não desci à sua laia, o que equivale a dizer que ela ficou estática, ladeada por Crabbe e Goyle igualmente parados.

Bom, é tudo.

Beijinhos, Jenny!


End file.
